A World Apart: Two Worlds Combine
by J.F.Dreamer
Summary: The sequel to A World Apart. This is officially 1 century after the last story. Jack and Rapunzel had a kid. Like Rapunzel before, their child has not seen or visited the outside world. That all changes one night. Sneaking out of home comes across a girl, Danity and not knowing the dangers to come. Has Pitch finally found what he's been searching for?
1. Chapter 1: Arguments

**So the sequel begins :D This story is going to be in third person and I made it that Jack and Rapunzel have physically changed to look a little older. As if they are around their mid-twenties. Just so it makes a bit more sense cx. That's all c: Enjoy!**

Rapunzel hugged Jack tightly and said "I love you." "I love you too" he replied kissing her head. Her shining pink eyes looked at him and he cupped her face in his palms, pulling her in for a deep kiss. The kiss didn't last before their 16 year-old son walked in. He had snow white hair just like his father, his eyes were blue normally, but he inherited his mother's eyes. Pale skin and pink lips. He wore a long light blue t-shirt and blue jeans and was barefoot. Being the winter spirit's son he also has the ability to control certain winter elements. And being the healing spirit's son he also withholds some of her power.

"Oh god, get a room will you guys?" he asked feeling sick. Rapunzel and Jack let out an impatient sigh. Jack said "Daniel, I told you to stay in your room." His son whined and said "Come on, dad! Baby Tooth and I are so bored! Phil is bored too!" Jack sighed and said "Go back to your room, Daniel."

Daniel let out an exasperated sigh as he walked back to his room. Jack and Rapunzel heard him slam the door behind him.

Rapunzel sighed and Jack lifted her chin saying "Hey, what's wrong?" She said "Jack, our son is 16... We've never let him go out before... Ever. He doesn't know there is an actual world out there. He thinks his parents along with the big four and Yetis and Elves are the only people that exist." Jack held her close and said "Yes, I know, but we can't risk it Punzy... I mean... Pitch is still out there and you remember what was that last thing he told you... It's been a century already and we don't know if he's found the 'angel' yet or not."

Rapunzel nodded understandingly and said "I just... I can't help but feel like Gothel...How she kept me in that tower my entire life... I would sneak out to get a glimpse of the world... What if Daniel never gets his chance?" Jack kissed her deeply and parted saying "Don't you ever compare yourself to that woman. You are nothing like her. And you never will be. Daniel will go out into the world, just within time... I mean no body besides us and the big four know he exists. Imagine what he'd feel when he saw nobody in the world even knows he's real?"

Rapunzel said "Yes, you're right. You know that feeling..." Jack laughed and held her closer and said "No. I KNEW the feeling. Ever since that day you walked into my life, it's changed. And I'm glad. Everything has been okay for a century. I mean we're still together, we had our kid, kid's all around the world are still spreading their beliefs in you... Everything is going great." Rapunzel smiled and said "Yes you're right."

Jack kissed her again deeply, before North walked in. "Alright love birds! Dinner is ready!" he shouted joyfully. Jack and Rapunzel thanked him. Rapunzel insisted Jack go get Daniel. He rested his staff on his right shoulder as he flew up to his son's room. He knocked and opened the door.

Entering he looked at all the paintings, sketches, and drawings hung up all over the room. Daniel was sitting on his bed with Phil the Yeti and Baby Tooth. Some how Daniel had learned to understand both, the Yeti and miniature fairy's language. Jack said "Hey Kiddoh, come on down for dinner." Daniel let out another dramatic sigh and said "Is Tooth going to be there? I don't like it when she shoves her hands into my mouth." Jack chuckled and said "Yes, she is, Daniel. Now come on."

Daniel leaped off the bed and put something in his jean pocket. "Ah. Ah. Ah. What's that you got there?" asked Jack. Daniel said "It's just my guitar pick." showing the guitar pick. Jack looked at him carefully and said "Alright, let's go."

The winter spirit and his son flew down to the table taking place on either side of Rapunzel. "Hey!" they said in one flowing voice as they kissed either of her cheeks and sat down. "Is that Lasagna!?" Jack and Daniel asked together. Both of them reaching for their plates Tooth smacked both their hands. "Ow!" They said reacting and rubbing their hands. "What was that for!?" they shouted. Rapunzel shook her head and said "Boys calm down. Bunny has not yet arrived."

"Oh the Easter Kangaroo?" they said laughing. Daniel and Jack glared at each other "Stop it!" they snapped to one another. "No you!" Rapunzel's eyes flared red as she shouted "Okay! Enough you two!" Jack and Daniel looked to the ground "He started it."

Suddenly a rabbit hole opened and out came the Easter Bunny. "Hello, mate!" he greeted Daniel. Daniel said "Hey, mate." North walked in and took his place at the table as did Bunny and Tooth. "Now we just need Sandy." concluded Jack.

That exact moment Sandy flew in and sat down. North said "Alright then! Dig in!"

Hands flew across the table reaching plates, food, utensils and Elves. Daniel looked at the Elf he somehow grabbed and said "Sorry." he set the Elf back down.

Everyone ate peacefully and laughing and enjoying themselves... but that all ended.

"So I was out today and I noticed one of my fairies where going crazy, you guys." began Tooth. "One of them said... A fearling had attacked the palace." The atmosphere seemed to be at a dangerous level. Daniel asked "Wh-What's a fearling?"His eyes turned into a low dark blue filled with worry.

"Nothing!" snapped Jack, slamming his fist into the table. Rapunzel jumped from being startled. Jack said "Tooth let's not discuss that right now." Tooth nodded. She had completely forgotten that Daniel had never experienced a nightmare in his life... much less know that they existed.

Tooth and the others knew Daniel had never seen anything outside of North's workshop, the Tooth Palace and Easter warren. He didn't know about Pitch and his fearlings. He didn't know what nightmares were, considering the fact Jack and Rapunzel told Sandy to give Daniel dreams every night. She knew that Daniel didn't know there was a whole entire world out there for him just waiting for the day he'd get to see it.

Daniel's eyes flared an orange color as he said "No! What's a fearling?" Jack glared at his son and said "Daniel, I said it's nothing, now leave it alone." Daniel said "I'm old enough to know what a fearling is aren't I!?" he clenched his fists in anger as he stood shouting. "Stop treating me like I'm 5 years old! What is a fearling!?" his eyes now glowing a dark blood red. Jack stood and faced his son "Daniel, stop acting childish! I said it's nothing! You will not understand!" Daniel shouted "Oh yeah!? You think that just because I haven't been outside of this place my whole life that I'm not mature enough?!"

Jack felt anger pulsing through his veins. Everyone simply stared, not daring to get involved. Jack shouted "Yes!That is exactly what I think!" Daniel's eyes couldn't become any darker shade of red as he yelled back "Then when am I going to go?! I-I may not be experienced, but you treat me like I'm never going to leave this place!"

The temperature took an extreme drop with the 2 coldest people on the planet arguing. "ENOUGH!" shouted Jack as he slammed his staff in the ground, spreading a cold frigid wind through the room and causing ice to spread on the floor. "YOU WILL GO TO YOUR ROOM AND NOT COME OUT TILL' I SAY SO!" Jack finished.

Daniel clenched his fists and stormed out without another word, bumping into his father's shoulder angrily. He went up to his room slamming the door behind him.

Jack let his shoulders fall and shook his head. Rapunzel's eyes were a small shade of green. She stood and hugged him and said "It's okay, Jack. It'll pass..." Jack sighed amd embraced her "If only he knew we were keeping him safe from Pitch." Bunny said "Hey, mate, don't let it get yah' down. He just doesn't know you're keeping him safe. He will understand soon enough." Jack smiled and said "Thank you." Tooth said "I'm sorry. I completely forgot that Daniel doesn't know about Pitch..." Rapunzel smiled and said "No Tooth it's not your fault."

North said "Alright then... Now that Daniel is not here... Shall we begin discussing plans?" They all left to another room without another word.

* * *

Daniel slammed the door behind him and locked it. He kicked and smacked whatever was in his way. "I don't understand!" he mumbled to himself tugging his hair. "UGH! This is so stupid!" he shouted smacking aside a stack of papers. "I mean... I can handle whatever a fearling is... It's not like I'm 5 years old!" he shouted. He looked in his mirror and his eyes flickering orange and red. "AH!" he shouted and punched the shattered to a dozen pieces. He instantaneously pulled his hand back and cursed. "Damn it.." he said staring at the cut he received from breaking the mirror. He concentrated and looked at his cut, but nothing happened. He let out a deep sigh.

He did have Rapunzel's ability to heal, but he still had plenty of trouble figuring out how to use the power correctly. It was in times when he let his emotions get the best of him, or if the damage was to extreme that he couldn't do it himself. Once when he was 10 he had fallen down a flight of stairs and broke his leg and wrist, and he couldn't heal it himself. Rapunzel came quickly to his aid and healed it herself. After she did they sat on the bed and talked and laughed for a long time.

"It's alright Danny, you'll get the hang of it." she said kissing his head. "You'll become a great-great-great- great healer." she said poking his stomach with every 'great' she said, earning giggles from him. "Mommy... When will I go outside?" he said staring at her green eyes. She kissed his head and said "When the time is right."

He shook his head after remembering the past. "Yeah, right..." he told himself "I'm never going to get to see what the world is really like..." he wiped the tears that threatened to excape his eyes. He looked out the window and stared at the moon.

"Manny... Will I get to see the world some time soon?" Daniel asked. A small moment of silence before a small smile formed on Daniel's lips. A small voice in the back of his head told him '_yes, Daniel... very soon..._' Daniel grabbed a turquoise hoodie hanging on his bed and slipped it on. He grabbed his staff, that resembled Jack Frost's, but this one was a bit smaller to go with his size.

With one last look at his room he flew out his window and into the world.

**:) To Be Continued... **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D Let me know what you think ^,^**


	2. Chapter 2: Exploring

**Here you guys go ^,^ Enjoy!**

Daniel flew for not long before he arrived at a town called Burgess. He laughed joyfully at the sight. "This is so cool!" he shouted. He lost control of his excitement and landed in a forest. Crashing into the snow he grunted. "Whoops.." he said sheepishly. He looked around and saw a frozen lake. He looked around it and thought.

Jack Frost and Rapunzel had told him stories about a frozen lake and a town called Burgess... but he was sure that was only a fairy tale. He leaned down and touched the ice. "It's really solid." he concluded. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a girl's laughter. He looked around and saw a girl walking around. She had long black hair reaching her mid thighs, pale skin like his, red rose lips, obviously lips stick, she wasn't very tall, but not so short either. Wearing nothing more than shoes,jeans, and a dark blue long sleeve. She turned around giggling and stopped behind a tree.

He heard a masculine voice say "Alright, I'll be back tonight. Don't wonder off, got it?" she giggled and said "Yeah, I know." Suddenly she walked out from behind thee tree smiling and walked over to the lake where Daniel stood. She didn't seem to notice he was there. She sat at the edge and looked at her reflection smiling. Daniel noticed she had crystal clear blue eyes. He stared in awe. He moved closer but was hesitating. She also had a necklace around her neck. It was silver and had a blue sapphire stone attached to it. She fingered the necklace and smiled at her reflection.

"H-Hi there." Daniel said. She suddenly sat up startled and stood up and pulled out a dagger. "W-Who's there?!" she shouted. Daniel said "H-hey it's okay, really! I'm not going to do anything." She faced him and said "Wh-Wat do you want?!" "Nothing! I just said... hi." he said easing a bit. She seemed to relax a bit as well, but still seemed tense. "O-Oh... Sorry... I just got startled. Nobody is ever around here." She put her dagger back in its sheath. Daniel said "Oh I'm sorry... It's just I was passing by and saw you, that's all."

She examined him head to toe. "Aren't you cold... uh... What's your name?" she asked. "Daniel"he responded with a smile "And no not really. I'm immune to it. You're not really suited for this kind of weather either... uh... What's your name?" she managed a smile and said "Danity. And actually I love the cold. It calms me down." He smiled and said "What brings you out here all alone?" She laughed and said "I don't know you well enough to be telling you that much." He walked up to her and said "Come on, I'm harmless." She laughed and said "Hmm... Maybe if I get to know you better, maybe then I'll tell you."

He smiled and said "Alright then. Ask me whatever you want." She hesitated and asked "Why are _you_ here all alone?" He smiled and said "I'm not alone, you're here." she said "So you're a smart-alec I see... Hmm... But really are you out here?" He stared at the floor twirling his staff and said "I ran away from home...Well..." he scoffed "Not really _ran_." She raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by not really _ran?"_ she asked. He said_ "I_ mean... I didn't run. I flew."

She furrowed her eye brows and said "Uh... Are you okay buddy? Do you need help? I know the quickest way to the hospital." Daniel shook his head and laughing he said "No, I really CAN fly!" she stepped back and said "Uh... I should get going, bye, whoever you really are."

She turned around and began walking away. Daniel didn't hesitate to zip through the air and pick her up off her feet and into the air. She yelped and clung tightly onto him. She shouted "What the heck, Daniel! Put me down!" They were already high up in the sky. The moon was big and bright and in clear view. She forgot the fact that she was in the sky.

"Wow..." was all she managed. She pushed some of her black hair out of her blue eyes and stared at him. He seemed pretty chill about it "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked smiling. "It's very beautiful." she said smiling. He laid on his back floating in the air and she sat on his stomach staring at the moon. He held her hand just to make sure she wouldn't fall.

She said "Who are you?" he smiled and said "I'm the winter spirit's son." She looked puzzled "Winter spirit... That sounds so familiar..." He laughed and said "Yeah you know, Jack Frost?" Daniel suddenly remember the fight they had before he had sneaked away. She smiled and said "Jack Frost... I remember I believed in him when I was younger." She smiled at the moon. Daniel said "When you were younger? You mean... You don't anymore?" Her cheeks turned pink and she said "Actually... I still do... It seems absurd doesn't it? A 16 year old girl believing in Jack Frost?"

He smiled and said "No not really. I mean they're all real." She faced him and said "What do you mean 'they'?" Daniel said "I mean all of them are real. The Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Santa, though we prefer to call him North." Her eyes filled with wonder and she smiled and said "You know them?" He scoffed laughing "Know them? I live with them."

"That's so cool." she stated smiling. He feigned a laugh and said "No... not really..." she asked "What do you mean?"  
"I mean... They've never let me outside... This is my first time... You're the first person I've ever talked to besides them..." he said looking away from her gaze.  
"Really?..." she began "Is that why you ran away?"  
"Yes... I'm tired of my parents treating me like I'm five... We actually just got done arguing..." he looked at her eyes.

Her eyes widened and she asked "I-I... I don't mean to pry, but... What did you fight about?"

He explained everything that happened before he left. She then noticed his eyes became a solid emerald green. She gasped and reacted by falling off his stomach. He caught her the second she fell. He held her from her waist as she gasped. Her cheeks were red and she stared into his eyes, which were now a shade of purple. "Hey, you alright?"

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and she nodded saying "Yeah, yup, just fine. It's just... your eyes kind of threw me off guard for a second." He laughed as they turned to a shade of pink "Yeah, it's something I inherited from my mom actually." He laid on his back floating again and she sat on his stomach, careful not shift her weight on top of him too much.

"What's your mom? I mean like.. She a spirit too?" she asked. "Yeah." responded Daniel "Spirit of healing. It's a long story how she became that way." Danity chuckled and said "Well... I wouldn't mind hearing it." Daniel smiled and she faced him as the entire time he explained the story of how Rapunzel had become a guardian. Starting from the moment her and Jack met until her transformation... Or explaining what he knew. His parents always left out certain parts, which he learned might not even be important.

"Wow that's all so crazy!" she said chuckled and said "Yeah, that's how I was born. Daniel Frost." "So... About your fight with your dad..." Daniel's eyes softened to a low blue. "What about it?" she asked. "Don't you think that you should go back? I mean... You'd be in big trouble if they saw you were gone." Daniel sighed and said "Yeah... Guess you're right, but... I don't want to go. I was having fun talking to you." she blushed and said "Well... Tell you what. You can come over to my place some time and you can meet my big brother."

Daniel said "Is that who you were talking to?" She said "Before running into you? Yup, my big brother, Andrew." Daniel nodded in understanding and said "Alright, how about tomorrow night?" She raised her eye brow and laughed saying "I don't believe I'm inviting a stranger over to my house... Yeah sure why not?" He laughed and said "Great so meet you here at the lake?" "That'd be great." she responded. He carried her bridle style and flew back to the ground covered in snow.

"I had fun meeting you, Daniel Frost." she said smiling. "Me too, Danity." he smiled back. She looked at the staff he held, she hadn't noticed it before. "Why do you have a stick?" she asked puzzled. "It's a staff." he said chuckling "It was a gift from my parents." She smiled and said "Alright, tell me more about it tomorrow." He laughed and said "Alright then. Good night. Sweet dreams." He hugged her tightly.

He was completely freezing cold, but she didn't care. She smiled and returned the hug "Good night. Sweet dreams." He let her go and with that said he took off into the night flying back home.

Danity shook her head and began walking home "What did I just do?" She said smiling and rubbing her head.

* * *

Daniel arrived back at the North Pole, luckily nobody had noticed he was gone. He checked the time... 1:30 a.m. His jaw dropped "They should have noticed I was gone..." he said curiously. He put his staff on the wall and took off his hoodie. He opened his door quietly and all the lights were on still. He flew down to a meeting room and saw everyone asleep. Rapunzel wrapped in Jack's arms as they slept on the table. Tooth was on a chair hugging her knees to her chest. Bunny on the floor snoring as well. North standing and had his elbow propped on a table. Using his palm as a resting spot for his chin. Sandy hovering above the floor asleep. Images of Zzz on his head. Daniel chuckled and decided to just fly back to his room.

He lay in bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about his time with Danity. He took one last glance at the moon and said "Thanks, Manny." A small voice whispered back to him '_No problem, Daniel... No problem._' Daniel shut his tired eyes and feel asleep.

**:) TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT XD LEt me know your thoughts :D Updates soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Nightmare

**Enjoys ^,^**

Daniel woke up in a daze. He sat up noticing he was on the snow covered floor back in Burgess. Daniel was confused. "What the...?" he looked around. He sat up rubbing all the white snow off his jeans and looked around more.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

Suddenly a voice startled him. "Hey, you're back!" a feminine voice shouted joyfully. He turned to meet with Danity's blue eyes. "D-Danity." he tried to contain the excitement inside him. She ran to him tackling him in a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!" she shouted happily. "Y-Yeah, of course I was going to come. What did you think? I'd skip out?" he said, while feeling her black hair in his face.

Her hair was soft like silk and smelled of roses. "Of course you did." she said her voice lowering to a threatening tone. He released him embrace and stared at her puzzled.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." he stated confused.  
"No... You left me here waiting. You stood me up." she said blankly. Her blue eyes showing no expression. "I stayed waiting for you, Daniel. I waited year after year. You never showed up. I eventually died."

Daniel was lost in confusion. "What are you talking about Danity?... I came... I'm right here... right now." She shook her head. She raised her left hand and pointed towards the floor. Daniel saw she pointed to a grave stone. He felt dizzy seeing at the foot of the stone was Danity's rotting body. He choked back his gag and covered his mouth. He backed away slowly. The smell was sickening.

He backed away slowly and Danity spoke "What's wrong, Daniel?... Don't you like what you see?" he faced her. She was now the corpse itself. She walked up to him and he felt stiff. He couldn't move. She stared at him with what was left of her now foggy gray eyes. He regained control and pushed her away shouting "Get away from me!" he began to run. Not looking back, hearing her laughter echo through the trees. Running until he hit the end... And to his dismay... There didn't seem to be one.

* * *

Jack and Rapunzel sat together at the table feeding each other strawberries and talking. "So what about... the color purple?" Rapunzel asked her eyes gleaming magenta. "For the color of our room? Nah. I was thinking something more along the color blue." said Jack as he raised a strawberry to her lips. She took a bite into it, but held it in her mouth. "Do you want thum?" she asked. Jack chuckled and leaned in taking a bite from the remaining strawberry. Their lips touched as he bit it off completely and joined her lips for a kiss.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Daniel shouted from his room. Jack swallowed the strawberry whole, without chewing. "What the heck!?" he shouted. Rapunzel and Jack grabbed their staffs running up to Daniel's room. "DANIEL!?" shouted Rapunzel.

They burst through the door and saw Daniel tossing and turning in his bed. His hands flew up and hit the head board. "Get away!" he shouted, his eyes shut tight.

* * *

Tripping and hitting the floor landing flat on his back. He opened his purple worried eyes. Opened so wide only a faint ring of purple showed. Danity suddenly jumped on top of him. "Boo!" she said happily. She was back to what seemed like normal. "Did I scare you?" she asked laughing happily. She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. "Get away!" he shouted. She looked at him laughing "Aw come on Daniel. I'm harmless."

Black tendrils came up from the ground and held Daniel's hands in place. "Daniel, come on! Stop being such a party pooper!" she touched his chest. "You're not Danity..." he muttered to himself, shutting his eyes tight. "You''re not Danity. You're not Danity." he repeated again to himself.

She grabbed his face forcfully and his eyes shot open to stare at her. "Look at me. I am her. I haven't changed a bit!" she shouted. "Daniel!" she shouted repeatedly. Her voice faded out along with his vision.

* * *

"DANIEL!" shouted Rapunzel. Daniel's purple eyes shot open. He sat up in bed staring all around the room and everything seemed to be in place. Short and quick breathes escaped his lips. His chest heaving quickly. He was covered in sweat. Rapunzel embraced him, but Daniel didn't return the hug from being in shock still. "Are you alright?" she asked stroking his white hair. He raised his hands hesitantly and brought them to her back.

His embrace suddenly became tighter and he dug his face into her shoulder. Jack watched the whole scene play out. He saw Daniel tossing and turning and it looked as if he were fighting to free himself from the air. He saw as Daniel muttered to himself "You're not Danity... You're not 're not Danity."

"_Who's Danity?..._" Jack thought to himself. He looked at his son hugging his mother tightly. Jack wasn't sure if Daniel's heavy breathes were just heavy pants... or he was sobbing. Jack broke the silence "Rapunzel... I... uh... Can I talk to Daniel for a bit?"

Rapunzel released Daniel and touched his face smiling. She kissed his head and stood up leaving, closing the door behind her.

Jack put his staff against the wall and sat in front of his son. "Danny...?" Jack began. Daniel responded with a blank stare. "What happened? Are you alright?" he asked. Daniel looked to the floor. Jack began to grow impatient.

"Okay, listen I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to snap at you so badly. I just..." he trailed off. Daniel looked at his dad confused. "I want to keep you safe, Daniel. More than anything." Jack finished. Daniel said "I'm 16 dad... I can take care of myself." Jack looked at him and said "No you can't... You don't know what we are protecting you from. You don't know how dangerous it is. You don't know anything about this Daniel."

Daniel raised his eye brow and said "Well are you going to tell me or just keep making me wonder... WHY ARE YOU SO OVER PROTECTIVE?" Daniel stared at his dad, his eyes a bright yellow. He was doing his best to control his patience. Jack let out a deep sigh and said "Danny, please not right now. One thing at a time. Tell me what were you dreaming about?"]

Daniel felt fear grow inside him, remembering the dream. Daniel sighed and said "I had a dream and it was just scary." Jack's heart dropped "You had your first nightmare..." Daniel looked at his dad like he was crazy. "Wh-What's a nightmare?" Daniel asked, half expecing his dad to change the subject.

"A-A nightmare is like... a really bad dream. That's all. A dream is happy and brings you joy in your sleep... A nightmare... brings you the complete opposite." Jack explained. Daniel stared back without expression "Dad... Do you have to be so dramatic with the pauses?" Daniel asked, sounding impatient. Jack stood and said "You didn't really get any sleep last night. You should go to sleep." Daniel grabbed his dad's wrist and said "W-Wait! Wh-What if I-I get another nightmare?" Daniel let go. Jack smiled and rubbed his hair "You won't, Kiddoh... You won't."

Jack turned back around and whistled, in seconds Sandy came rushing in through the door. He stood straight puffing out his chest, like a soldier. Jack smiled and said "Alright, Sandy... Daniel... Didn't get much sleep last night. Mind helping him out?" Sandy nodded with determination and in seconds formed a dream sand ball. Ready to throw it Jack stopped him. "Wait!" Jack snapped. Sandy tapped his wrist signaling Jack to make it quick.

"Wh-Who's Danity?" Jack asked facing Daniel. Daniel's face turned red, "N-no one." he studdered. Jack didn't seem satisfied, but Sandy was growing impatient. "Al-Alright, if you say so." Jack said, rubbing the teens hair and walking out. Sandy flew over to Daniel and Daniel laid back comfortably in his bed.

Sandy crushed the ball with his hands and spread it all over Daniel's body. In only seconds. Daniel shut his eyes and found himself deep asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting To Know The Siblings

**Enjoy ^,^**

Daniel was in his room sleeping soundly...

Jack and Rapunzel sat at the table. "It's already evening, Jack... Daniel is still sleeping." Rapunzel said surprised. Jack shook his head "He lost alot of sleep for his first nightmare... That isn't a good sign." Jack stared at the floor. Rapunzel said "What do you mean?... What do you think could have caused his nightmare?" Jack clenched his fists, "I mean... Who else gives nightmares? How else do you receive a nightmare?"

Rapunzel eyes turned blue with worry. "You don't think it could be Pitch? I-I mean it can't be! NO ONE knows about Daniel's existence , but us! He's never been out in the real world!" Jack embraced her tightly as she dug her face into his shoulder. Jack rubbed her back and said "Rapunzel... Calm down. Maybe it's because last night after Sandy came back from giving dreams, he forgot Daniel." Rapunzel shook her head saying "No, Sandy always gives Daniel's dreams first... Wait..." she pulled away. "He was rather quiet after your argument last night..."

This statement caught Jack thinking...

* * *

Daniel sat up in bed with a yawn while stretching his arms. "Evening already?" he asked himself. Remember he had to meet up with Danity tonight, a smile formed on his face. "Yes! Just a few more hours!" he whispered to himself. He jumped up out of bed. Running to his mirror, only to find it broken. He remember he broke the mirror from anger after his argument with his dad. He sighed and said "At least they didn't notice it."

Staring at his right wounded hand, he let out a deep exhale. It was now a large scab. "I'm in sooo much trouble." he said nervously. He bit his lower lip thinking about how he may hide it. He grabbed a pair of finger-less gloves from his drawer and slipped them on. They were a dark blue shade and had a thick strip of black at the cuff of the wrist. It hid most of his injury, nothing more than an extremely small portion was visible. He highly doubted anybody would even notice it.

He took them off and threw them on his bed. Searching through his drawers he pulled out a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of black jeans. He ran to his bathroom and threw his clothes into his laundry basket. Stepping into the shower to take a long cold bath. He scrubbed his body and washed his snow white hair. Once done he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He shook out his hair and water droplets splattered on the mirror.

"Alright, relax. She's just a girl... With an older brother... Who can probably beat me to the ground if I say or do anything wrong." he face palmed himself. "Nice doing Daniel. You've done it again." He looked into the mirror and something was different. His eyes... They were more than one color at once... His eyes had a pattern of a rainbow mixed around his pupils. "What the heck?... This hasn't happened before... Not that I know." He shrugged it off as nothing important. He brushed his teeth for a couple of minutes.

When he was done he stepped outside of the restroom and threw the towel to the ground. He slipped on his boxers, jeans, shirt and gloves. The shirt was a bit over sized, so his left shoulder was showing. He said "Eh, no big deal." He grabbed his staff and raced downstairs.

He sat at the table and joined all the guardians. "Looking good Danny." said North with a puzzled expression. Tooth rushed over and shoved her fingers into his mouth. "Agh! Toof! Stop!" he muffled out. She pulled out her fingers and said "Sorry..." she turned away, but turned back placing her hand on his shoulder "They're beautiful." She finished with a smile and fluttered off.

He shook his head smiling. Everyone began to eat, but Daniel didn't grab anything more than a biscuit. "Not hungry honey?" asked Rapunzel, eyes shining blue. "No not really." He responded with a smile.

Daniel was starving, he just wanted to save room for the dinner he was going to have with Danity. Jack touched his shoulder turning him around and stared at his eyes. "What the heck?" Jack started with a confused look, "Y-Your eyes are... rainbow?... Rapunzel has that ever happened to you?" Rapunzel turned to face her son. "No, actually I never thought it was even possible..."

Daniel stood up and said "Stop looking at me like I'm some sort of freak you guys!" Everyone only stared with wider eyes. He flew off to his room and closed the door quietly. He clenched his staff opening his window. "Alright, you can do this..." he whispered to himself. He turned his back to the window and began walking away.

He stopped. "I can do this." He looked to the floor.

* * *

Jack sighed and said "Alright then... I'll go talk to him." He grabbed his staff flying up after Daniel. He quietly opened the door and peaked inside.

His jaw hit the floor as Daniel one second was looking at the floor. The next he turned to face his open window "I will do this!" he said happily. He ran towards the window, stepping on the windowsill and launching himself into the sky. He was gone. Jack shouted "Rapunzel! Daniel's gone!"

Downstairs he heard dishes breaking. And heard North choking "Что, во имя бога!?" (translation: What in god's name!?)

Jack shouted "I'm going after him!" without any hesitation he was soon flying after Daniel.

* * *

Daniel arrived at the frozen lake. Feeling his feet touch the snow he began to look around. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Daniel?" asked a familiar voice. He turned to see Danity stepping out from behind a tree. "Hey there Danity!" he said joyfully. She walked over to him and embraced him. "I'm so glad you could make it!" he smiled and said "What did you think? That I'd skip out?" suddenly flashes of his nightmare came to his mind. Fearful of what she would say next he let her go. "No! Of course not! I knew you'd make it on time! Come on!" she said laughing. She took her hand in his and lead the way.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "_Thank god it was just a nightmare..._" he thought to himself.

As she lead the way they talked. "I'm so nervous!" she said with a smile on her face. "How come?" he stared into her blue eyes. She smiled and said "Well, I've never really had anyone over. My brother agreed on inviting you over since he decided to skip out on work today." Daniel then seemed troubled "Wait, your brother skipped work thanks to me!? I'm so sorry!"

She smiled and said "Don't be silly, it's no big deal. He doesn't have much to do really."  
"What does he work as?" asked Daniel. She looked to the floor nervously.  
"Nothing he just watches after a few kids, while their parents are gone." she said smiling.  
"So... He watches kids?" he asked puzzled.  
"Yup, kind of like a babysitter." she smiled.

He faced her with a look of horror. "He... sits on babies?"  
She began to laugh hysterically "NO! Babysitting means you just watch over them, Daniel."

He laughed in understanding. "Oh! I get what you mean!" They laughed and in a minute were standing outside a two-story house, though it was actually small looking.

"This where you live?" he asked. "Yup, everything I need is here." she said smiling. She toyed with her necklace and stared at him biting her lower lip. "You ready?" she asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." he said anxiously.

She opened the door and they walked in together. It was rather comfortable looking. Nice living room, dining room, kitchen, and all. They had a fireplace in front of the sofa.

"Andrew? I'm back with Daniel!" shouted Danity. A velvety, deep, masculine voice came from the kitchen, "Alright, be there in a second!"

A lump formed in his throat. "_He sounds... pretty big..._" thought Daniel nervously.

Before he knew it a boy came rushing in drying his hands off with a blue cloth. He was tall, extremely pale, and thin, but had muscle. He had black hair covering his eyes. He had two green snake-bite piercings on his lower lip. He wore a green v-neck and light blue skinny jeans. He flipped his hair so his green eyes were visible.

"_Is this... him? Danity's brother?... They don't look anything alike besides the fact they are both pale with black hair..._"Daniel snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Daniel said with smiling and extending his hand. Andrew laughed and shook his hand. "Pleasure is all mine. Call me Andrew." he said smiling. Daniel smiled and already got a comfortable feeling around him. "Daniel." They released their hands. Andrew threw the cloth over his shoulder and said "Alright, now that we are acquainted shall we move to the dinner table?"

He walked ahead. Daniel looked at Danity with a surprised face. "You'll get along just fine." she said smiling.

* * *

Jack had followed Daniel the entire time and he hadn't noticed. Daniel was pretty hard to keep up with, but Jack had managed. Jack was surprised to see Daniel had landed in the most sacred place of all. The place where he was reborn... In Burgess. Jack saw Daniel looking around. Jack was ready to speak, but then a feminine voice spoke out, "Daniel?"

Jack readied his staff in search of the source. And saw a pale girl with black hair and blue eyes walk out form behind a tree. Jack turned to solid rock at seeing the girl. Daniel turned to face her "Hey there Danity!" he shouted joyfully.

"_This is her?... Danity? The name he was muttering in his sleep?... This is her? So that must mean... He had already known her... He has sneaked out of his room before..._" Jack thought to himself.

He watched as they embraced and talked and began to walk away. Secretly Jack was following them from up in the trees. They were laughing along and seemed to be having a great time. Jack was confused seeing this. "How could she see him?..." he asked himself.

They entered a house and Jack went over to one of the windows and peaked. He saw Daniel talking to a boy. They shook hands and talked for a little before sitting at the table. The girl and Daniel laughed together and the other boy walked back in. He held several plates containing foods of all sorts and set them on the table.

"So that's why he didn't eat.." Jack said with a slight smile. Frost began to grow on the window and he wiped it off occasionally to see them all enjoying themselves.

Seeing this made Jack smile. Then he remembered the fact that his son had sneaked away without them knowing. Jack said "he deserves to be punished..." an evil smile formed across his lips...

* * *

The three of them ate together, laughing and Daniel was having a great time.

"So Daniel" began Andrew "What's up with that stick?" They laughed.  
"It's my staff." Daniel stated "It's a gift from my parents."  
"Danity told me that you're the son of... The winter spirit, Jack Frost and healing spirit, Sanatore." Andrew said with a smile.  
"Sanatore?..." asked Daniel. "M-my mom's name is Rapunzel."

Danity smiled saying "Actually... Your mom is known as Sanatore all around the world. Being a spirit of healing, she received her name from a group of Latin believers. Her name, Sanatore, means 'healer' in Latin language." Daniel seemed surprised at this. "Wow, that's so cool."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Danity stood up "I'll go... get it?" She walked to the door and opened it. Daniel and Andrew saw as a big gust of wind entered the room, whipping her hair around her face. She shielded her eyes and looked up.

Daniel and Andrew couldn't see who was at the door, but they could see Danity. She stood there still and her jaw hung open and eyes opened wide.

Andrew said "H-Hey Danity!" he got up running over to her and wrapping her in his arms. Turning her away from the door. He stroked her hair and looked to the door and his eyes widened. "Why... Hello there..." he managed still embracing Danity. Her face dug into his chest. "May I help you?" he asked.

A masculine voice said "Yes, I'm looking for Daniel Frost." The voice sounded familiar to nodded and said "Please, come in."

Daniel felt his stomach knot up and heart drop. "_I'm in sooo much trouble..._" he thought. He saw Jack Frost walk into the room.

Danity finally let go of Andrew and stared as thee Jack Frost walked around their home. He walked up to Daniel and smiled.

"Hey there Kiddoh." he said smiling. Daniel stuttered "D-Dad... What are you doing here?" Jack rubbed his hair and said "I just wanted to make sure you were safe is all. I can't worry about my own son anymore?"

Danity went running to Jack and she said "Y-You're Jack Frost!?" Jack turned to face her smiling "Of course. I believe you are... Danity?" She whispered "HE knows my name..." she turned to face Andrew "HE knows my name." she repeated. Andrew smiled. Jack smiled and said "It's strange you can see me... How old are you?" She smiled "I'm sixteen." He smiled and rubbed her hair "Nice... I don't get many believers that are older than 10." He faced Andrew. "You must be...?"

"Andrew." he smiled "Pleasure to meet you." they shook hands.  
"Pleasure is all mine." Jack said smiling.

While Andrew and Jack introduced themselves Danity was hyperventilating and Daniel stood there stiff. His eyes gleamed blue from surprise. Jack turned back to Danity and said "You seem like a lovely young lady." Danity smiled and said "I-I... Thank you." Jack smiled and said "When was your birthday?"  
"A few months ago." she answered curiously.

He took her hands in his and his palms tingled as a blue light shone from the small gaps. Danity felt his frigid hands and then when he removed them, there in her palms was a bracelet with a small heart in the center.

Danity's eyes widened. "Happy late birthday." Jack said with smile and suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head and her knees gave bracelet fell to the floor. Andrew caught her and was surprised she had passed out. Andrew chuckled and apologized, "Sorry, ever since she was little she's had the biggest dream on meeting Jack Frost." Jack chuckled and said "No really it's okay." He picked up the bracelet and handed it to Andrew.

"Excuse me." Andrew said politely and he walked up the stairs carrying Danity bridle style.

Jack turned to Daniel and said "Well... You have alot of explaining to do, Danny." Daniel stayed silent. "I'm sorry, dad." was all he managed. Jack sat beside him and said "You worried me, Daniel. You had to stay home for a reason. I'm trying to protect you. What if something were to ever happen to you?... I would never forgive myself." Daniel looked down in guilt and said "Yes... I-I'm sorry."

Jack couldn't stay mad at his son for long. He smiled and embraced him "It's alright, son." he kissed his head.

* * *

Andrew lay Danity on her bed and smiled. "You silly, silly, little girl." he bent down and kissed her head. He looked at the bracelet Jack had given her and strapped it onto her wrist. He said "Sweet dreams, Kiddoh." he looked at her Sapphire pendant and sighed deeply. "You'll make it back, I promise." he said. He stared at the sculpture of an angel next her bed.

The angel looked just like him. Except that it was white clothes on and was barefoot. It also had large white wings wrapping around itself. "I'm always there for you, when you need me, alright?" he smiled and kissed her forehead one more time. He then placed his hand on her head and a small bright white light shined.

A smile spread on Danity's lips as she muttered in her sleep "I know..."

* * *

He went back downstairs with the two people waiting for him. "Alright, you guys hungry?" he asked with a smile. Jack and Daniel laughed and said "You bet!"

**:) To Be continued...**

**I gave you a really long chapter! So be happy! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Problems Unraveling

**Someone asked how to pronounce "Danity" Its the way it looks I guess... Dan- It- Ee. And Sanatore is pronounced... San-Ah-Tore-Eh.. Enjoy. :)**

"So... You're leaving so soon?" asked Andrew.  
"I came here following my son, I think it's time we get going home." answered Jack with a smile.

Daniel looked down in guilt. Andrew smiled and said "It's a shame Danity had to miss the dinner with Jack Frost." Jack chuckled and said "It's a shame Daniel didn't get to say his good bye." Daniel looked up at Andrew and asked "Will you tell her for me tomorrow morning?" Andrew looked at Jack and smiled.

"You can go tell her Daniel. She won't mind being woken up." answered Andrew. "Uh, do you mind if I talk to your dad for a bit?"

Daniel nodded and left Andrew to talk to his dad. He went upstairs to her room. He opened the door quietly and walked in. He was surprised to see a bunch of drawings and sketches up around the room, just like him.

"She likes to draw..." he muttered with a smile. He took a piece of paper from the wall and examined it.

A picture of an angel... But it seemed different from ones you hear or see in stories. A girl with short choppy black hair, and glowing blue eyes. That wasn't what caught his attention though. It was the fact the angel had large black, tattered and torn wings on her back. The angel looked as if she was around the age of no more than 8. "If never seen an angel with... black wings..." said Daniel. He put the image aside and walked over to Danity.

He sat right beside her and smiled as she slept. Her chest rising and falling at a constant pace. "Sweet dreams, Danity." he leaned down kissing her forehead. He quickly pulled away. "Why did I do that?..." he whispered to himself, his face turning red. He smiled shaking his head as he stroked her long black hair. The sculpture next to the bed. This one resembled an angel more than the previous. It bothered Daniel that the sculpture looked just like Andrew only it had wings and dressed in complete white.

He reached to touch it... "Daniel! Time to go!" shouted Jack from downstairs. Daniel's hand retreated back to him and he took one last glimpse at Danity before leaving her alone to sleep.

Flying down to the door Andrew was smiling at him and Jack as well. "Alright Daniel, I hope you enjoyed your short time here with us." Andrew gave him a hug. Daniel returned it and said "Thank you for everything tonight, Andrew. I really had a great time." Jack smiled and shook hands with him "We shall be seeing each other soon..." Jack said with a wink. Andrew returned the wink. Daniel was lost "Do you guys have something in your eyes?" asked Daniel. They chuckled and said "Goodnight." With that said Daniel and Jack walked out the door and flew off.

Andrew closed the door and sighed. "This is sooo not good..." He walked up to his room closing the door behind him. His room had nothing more than a couple of drawers, his bed, a mirror and a lamp in the corner. He turned on the lamp and the entire room was brightened. He threw off his shirt and dropped it in a basket. Two white wings were tattooed on his chest. He stared at the mirror on his wall. He closed his eyes tightly and concentrated. A bright white light began to emerge from his chest his eyes shot open and his eyes were equally shining. The windows flew open and a strong wind entered the room. He turned to face it and his hair whipped around his face continuously as the wind did not cease. Leaves began to enter the room along with twigs.

A white light began to form in his shoulder blades taking shape of incredible white large wings. The lights coming from his body died down along with the wind. The wings on his back stretched wide. He had a wing expand of 15 feet. They flapped twice, he smiled and touched the end of his right wing. He walked to the window and looked at the moon.

"I hope you know what you're doing here Manny... I really hope you know..." he took a step back and charged out the window. He flew out into the night.

* * *

Jack and Daniel arrived at North's to be greeted by very angry guardians.  
"And what exactly were yah' bloody thinking!?" shouted Bunny.  
"Who knows what could have happened to you!" shouted Tooth.  
"!" imaged Sandy.  
"What were you planning on doing!?" scolded North.

Though the big 4 were scolding Daniel, Daniel was more worried about Rapunzel. She didn't really look angry, but seemed ready to die of worry. She was extremely pallid and her eyes were a faint turquoise and opened wide. She let out small uneasy breathes. She stared at Daniel and she ran to him embracing him in a hug and she sobbed. Daniel hugged her and said "Mom... I'm sorry..." She let go and wiped her tears. "Daniel, I need you to go to your room. I will be up there to say good night to you in a bit." Daniel didn't argue he nodded and went up to his room.

They all heard the door close quietly. Tooth stared at Jack and asked "Well what happened?" Jack let out a deep sigh and said "Well... It isn't the first time it's happened..." Rapunzel's eyes were now a bright yellow. "Alright we need to talk about this NOW. If this isn't the first time it's obvious that there's now a bigger chance that Pitch has already found him."

* * *

Rapunzel went up to Daniel's room. He sat in his bed sketching with a smile on his face. Baby Tooth sat on his shoulder and looked down at it smiling and chirping. Rapunzel said "Danny?..." He looked up from his paper and smiled "Come in, mom." Baby Tooth flew up and zipped out the room. Rapunzel closed the door and went to go sit next to him.

He put aside his sketch and faced his mom. "Daniel... I need you to tell me... How many times have you gone out? And What exactly did you do those times?" Daniel smiled sheepishly and began "Well... This was my second time..." Daniel told his mom everything about Danity and Andrew. What Rapunzel found strange is every time Daniel mentioned the name, Danity, he seemed to get happier and happier.

When Daniel was done explaining Rapunzel seemed less worried. "So that's all that happened?" she asked. He nodded "Yeah." She stood and said "Alright, Danny. Good night and sweet dreams. Sandy will be up in a minute." She kissed his head and got up and headed towards the door. As her hand pulled open the door Daniel spoke, "Hey, mom, can I ask you something?" She smiled, turning to face him, "Of course you can sweetie."

He asked "Can... angels have... black wings?" Rapunzel froze upon hearing the word "angels". She smiled sweetly and her eyes turned pink. "Yes, they can, but they are not really considered angels, honey. Angels with black wings are actually _fallen_ angels." Daniel seemed intrigued by her answer. "Wh-Why do you ask?" she asked with a smile. He bit his lower lip and said "It's just that... Danity had a sketch of one and it caught my attention. And then they had a sculpture of another angel that looked exactly like her brother. The difference just caught me thinking." Rapunzel felt dread grow inside her.

"How did the sculpture look exactly?" she asked. Daniel was puzzled why she was interested all of a sudden, "It looked like her brother only it was barefoot, wore nothing besides white clothes and had white wings wrapping around itself." Rapunzel smiled and said "Alright sweetie sleep tight..." she walked out leaving Daniel alone.

* * *

After Sandy came back from giving dreams they were in the meeting room.

"It's not as bad as we thought." stated Jack twirling his staff.  
"Doesn't mean he's still 100% safe." concluded Tooth.  
"Pitch said it'd take him a century to find an 'angel' and he hasn't yet... not that we know." started Bunny. "And as long as he hasn't found it then he won't pay any attention to Daniel."  
"What does Pitch finding an angel have to do with Danny?" asked North.

Rapunzel slammed her fist on the table. "It has to do with everything!" she shouted. Eyes burning a red wild fire. They all stared in confusion. North asked "What do you mean?"

Rapunzel pulled her blonde hair. "Pitch said he's going to use an 'angel' to make the dark ages happen again! If he finds it then surely he'd want to strike back at you first! Jack being before any of us! Pitch isn't stupid! He'll strike Jack where it hurts most! And who knows where he'll start! If Pitch finds that 'angel' then who knows what he can do! An angel has power beyond imagination! He can do as he pleases! And there will be nothing to stop him!" Rapunzel was left breathless.

"**?**" appeared over Sandy's went to her wrapping his arms around her. "Sanatore, we don't even know if 'angels' are real. And we don't know if Pitch is any where near one." he comforted. Rapunzel bit her lower lip and said "Actually... We do..."

Everyone stared at her not understanding what she meant. She sighed and whispered into Jack's ear. Jack felt dread grow inside him. Everyone watched his expression grow more with worry. He parted away from her for a second, "She says that Daniel found a sculpture in Danity's room that resembled her brother..." she whispered again, "Except it had white clothing and... white wings wrapping around itself..." she began to whisper more "But that's not all..." as she whispered the last sentence into his ear she rested her head on his chest. "Th-That... There's also a...a... fallen angel sketch."

"A fallen angel?" asked Tooth.  
"So... The pieces are put together..." said Bunny in a low voice.  
"If Pitch comes any where near Daniel... He's likely to find out about Andrew and Danity..." said North worried.

Jack clenched his fists. "Now our mission is clear. As guardians, now we are going to protect Daniel, Danity and Andrew regardless of what happens. If Pitch makes his way towards Danny he'll find what he's looking for... From now on Daniel can not go any where alone. Don't let him out of your sight. Watch over him with extreme caution... Because if Pitch makes it to Daniel or his two friends then... Who knows what he will possibly do."

They gathered around embracing each other tightly. Jack looked up to the moon..  
He thought "_Manny... Help us out here... This is a problem too big for just the 6 of us to handle..._"  
"_Not to worry Jack... I have big plans heading towards all of you... Especially Danny... Things must always get worse before becoming better..._"  
"_I hope you know what you're doing Manny... I hope you know..._"

**:) To Be Continued...**

**Mysterious huh? ^-^ lol. Let me know what you thought :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow Appearance

**Enjoy c:**

Daniel woke up the next morning and fixed his bed. He went to his mirror and face palmed himself. "Damn it!" he muttered at the broken mirror. "Well... I guess I could fix it..." He carefully removed the remaining pieces of the mirror and put them in a large bag. He put his hands on the wood and focused. Slowly ice grew over the wood and formed a perfect mirror... sort of, but hey looking into the reflection of ice is better than nothing.

"Alright then... Time to go shower." he said proudly. He threw off his clothes and went to the shower. He began to sing to himself.

"Taking a shower, scrub-ah-dub-dub." he froze and shook his head, "What the heck am I singing?" he rinsed the soap out of his hair and turned off the faucet. He did his usual routine. He shook out his hair and looked into the mirror proudly. Noticing his eyes were rainbow once again. "What does that mean?" he asked irritated. He grabbed a towel wrapping it around his lower half.

Walking out began to look through drawers. Pulling out a pair of blue boxers, black jeans, and a black over sized t-shirt. He threw the clothes on the bed and let the towel drop to the floor.

Suddenly, the door swung wide open and there stood Tooth. Daniel caught by surprise met Tooth's gaze. He cupped his hands over his lower half and shouted "TOOTH! WHAT THE HECK!" She covered her eyes, "SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" she immediately shut the door with a loud slam. Daniel removed his hands and pulled his hair groaning. "Sooo not cool..." he mumbled.

He slipped on his clothes and looked into the "mirror". He smiled and said "Maybe I can see her again tonight... Hopefully." He grabbed his staff and walked out. A yelp escaped his lips as he saw all 6 guardians standing there outside his door. Tooth's face still red from the encounter.

"Uh... Morning?" Daniel managed.  
"Morning!" they shouted at once, except Sandy.  
"You... guys alright?" he asked, puzzled.  
"Of course!" they said in one voice.  
"Um... Okay then?" he took off quickly.

He sat at the table and shook his head.

"What are you doing?" asked his mother's voice. He stood up startled at once and stared at his mom. His heart beating against his rib cage. "M-Mom... Oh, I was just... sitting..." he concluded. "You ready for breakfast?" asked Tooth's voice behind his shoulder. He turned around and stepped back as his heart rate sped. "Uh, ye-yeah I guess." he said puzzled. He bumped into North's stomach and turned quickly to face him. "What are you doing after breakfast?" asked North. Daniel stepped back and said "G-going to my room?" He turned around, but walked into Bunny's chest and fell to the floor. "Yah sure mate? No plans?" asked Bunny. Daniel felt his heart pick up pace. He was sure his heart was ready to burst out of his chest. He put his hand over his chest, just in case.

"Wh-Why the sudden interest?" asked Daniel "An-And weren't you guys just upstairs?" Sandy looked down at him and shook his head. Daniel sat up and said "Alright! Quit it you guys!" he stood and ran to his room where Jack was waiting. "What are you going to do?" asked Jack with a smirk. Daniel stepped back and said "You guys are freaking me out!" he clenched his staff and turned to only meet up with the guardians once more.

"Come on let's do something all together!" shouted Tooth. Daniel shouted "QUIT IT!" the temperature dropped and he flew up to an open window and flew out.

"I think... we took it a little too seriously..." concluded North.  
"You think?" everyone questioned.

* * *

As Daniel zipped through the air he thought, "_Jeez what was up with that? I guess there's been a big change in plans. To Burgess!_"

Shortly arriving at Danity's home he landed in front of the door. He took in a deep breath and let it out.

"You can do this." he smiled. He reached his hand up and knocked. He then saw his injury and realized he forgot to put on his gloves. He cursed under his breath. The door opened and Danity's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Hey Daniel!" she said happily. "Hey there!" he returned. They embraced and she invited him in.

Andrew finished setting up the table. "Oh." he was caught by surprise, "Daniel? What are you doing here so early?" he asked with a smile. Daniel bit his lower lip and said "I just... needed space. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" "No it's no problem at all." Andrew interrupted with another smile. Daniel thanked him and turned to Danity.

"I can't believe I met Jack Frost!" she said happily. "Too bad you missed dinner with him." Shouted Andrew from the kitchen. Her shoulder slouched "I know..." she mumbled sadly. Daniel smiled and said "Trust me spending every day of your life with him... isn't as good as you'd think." She laughed.

Andrew peaked from the kitchen and saw them laughing. He played with the snake bites on his lower lip and then smiled. "Hey you two." they turned to face him. "Breakfast won't be ready for another half an hour. Go on outside. Just make sure not to go far." Danity smiled and said "Alright!"

Daniel took notice that in what she wore. A blue dress that reached her mid-thigh. It had a black lace wrapped around her waist with a bow to her right side. It had a corset going from her chest to her waist down the middle. Daniel smiled as she charged out the door. Another thing that caught his attention was this time... She went out barefoot.

He went after her. "Hey wait up!" he called out. He ran after her for a bit, but suddenly decided to cheat. He began to fly and in a second had her off the ground and in the air. She hung on tightly and said "Cheater!" he laughed and said "I don't recall this being a game." She smiled and said "True..."

They were only 15 feet above the ground. Daniel sat her down on a tree branch higher above the ground and began to fly backwards. "You're just going to leave me here?" she asked crossing her arms. "Yup." he chuckled. "Not funny Daniel! Help me down!" she demanded, though it sounded more like pleading. "Hmm... You look like a kitten stuck in a tree." he began to laugh uncontrollably. She said "Daniel! Not funny! Come on help me!" He wiped away a few tears and said "If you meow then I will." Her jaw dropped and she turned away "No way!" she shouted in a high pitched tone. "Come on. Here kitty, kitty, kitty." he teased.

She turned to face him, blush covered her face. She stuck her tongue out and looked away. "Is kitty angry?" he continued. Danity muttered something that sounded like a kitten noise. "What was that?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face. She turned to face him, "Meow..." she mumbled. Daniel said "Aww! How adorable!" though it wasn't really a question. He went over to her, but right as he was about to pick her up she pulled him onto the branch and snatched his staff, jumped off doing several flips and landed on her feet.

Daniel sat there on the branch staring in disbelief slack-jawed. She turned to face him and smiled innocently and did a curtsy. "Thank you very much." she said. "Danity!" Daniel shouted. Danity smiled "Yes Daniel?" she asked as if there wasn't a problem. "Give it back." he said trying not chuckle. "Catch me if you can." she teased. "Alright then." he accepted the challenge. She ran off with his staff. He jumped down doing a cat flip and landed on his feet as well. He chased after her.

Apparently his staff was enough motivation, because when he reached he tackled her to the ground. They rolled in the frigid snow and she released his staff and it scattered off to the side only a few inches... but that wasn't what Daniel was after anymore. He pinned her down by her hands tightly, but gentle not to hurt her, and smiled triumphantly. "Gotcha." he said with a smirk. Blush covered her face "You sure did." she said panting from running so fast. That was when Danity noticed it...

"Are your eyes are rainbow...?" she said intrigued. He smiled and leaned in closer and opened his eyes wider " I don't know... Are they?" Her pale face now completely pink. She nodded slowly and said "Yup...They sure are..." Daniel stood there frozen realizing how close their faces were. He released her hands and stammered "I-I um... I-I... Sorry..." but he was still on top of her. She blushed and said "Uh.. You can get off me now." He stood up turning red and apologized once more.

She grabbed his staff and handed it to him. He reached out with his right and his injury caught her attention.

"What happened to you there?" she asked and grabbed his injured hand. He retreated it back to him and said "N-Nothing..." She gave him a look of sympathy. She walked to him and handed him his staff. "Daniel... You can trust me, I won't tell anyone..." she took his hands in hers. He let out a deep sigh and said "I punched the mirror the night I got in a fight with my dad..." She gave him a slight smile and pulled his injured hand up to her lips and kissed it.

Her soft lips brushing against the back of his injured hand. His face reddened and her lips left his hand. She gave him a slight smile and said "Just give it time..." "What do you mean?" he asked confused. She chuckled and said "I uh..." she trailed off and shook her head "Never mind it-it's nothing..." He moved closer and lifted her chin with his left hand. "Come on... You can tell me, I trust you... Don't you trust me?" he asked with puppy eyes. Her face turned red and she said "Y-Yes, but I'm not supposed to say it out of my home..."

He leaned in to her ear and whispered "You can trust me..." He looked her in the eyes and pushed away the black hair from her eyes, stopping at the back of her neck. "I'm... a... f-fallen..." she trailed off as he began to lean in, but found her words once again. "Angel..." Just as they were closing their eyes, hearts beating in one steady rhythm, time seemed to stop...

A big gust of wind passed through them with force too incredible to have been wind. They turned there attention to what the source could be. Back to back Daniel readied his staff and Danity reached into the lace of her dress where a her hand found it's way inside a hidden pocket, pulling out a sheathed dagger. Pulling the dagger from the sheath she watched carefully.

A large shadow passed by with incredible speed with a "SWOOSH!" It stopped under a tree. Nothing more than the chest down revealed itself in the light.

"Danity, Danity, Danity..." spoke a masculine voice. "You are not the thing I am looking for... but perhaps... You can lead me to the source..." Daniel felt fear grow inside him wondering what the man could possibly mean. Before he could question Andrew's voice entered the atmosphere.

"You two! Inside now!" he shouted with a serious tone.

Danity grabbed his hand and they ran back with Andrew to their home. She closed the door steadily as she entered. Daniel was confused.

"_Why did Andrew sound so serious? What happened? Who was that back there? What does he want with Danity?... Did I almost kiss her?..._"

**:D To Be Continued...**

**You must wait a while longer to see what happens my loveleys! :D Updates soon! Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Remembering The Worst

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence and aggression.**

**Enjoy. c: ... hopefully. ;_;**

As Daniel walked over to the sofa he was lost in thought, but something caught his attention. Danity and Andrew were arguing.

"I-I'm sorry!" shouted Danity.  
"You're sorry!? You're _sorry_!? Sorry isn't good enough Danity! You just endangered our lives!" shouted Andrew.  
"I said I was sorry! Okay!? I didn't mean to-"  
"You didn't mean to what!? Jeopardize our lives!? You knew! Yet you went ahead and did it! You knew you were supposed to-"  
"Keep my mouth shut! Yes I got it! Stop telling me that!"  
"No! Now _he_ knows!" the sound of things being knocked over filled Daniel's ears.  
"Yes, Andrew! I get the concept!"  
"I don't think you do, Danity! You just went on and endangered not only me and you, but Daniel and Jack!"  
"Stop telling me that I-"  
"That you seriously fucked up!? No! You screwed up bad! And now-"

There was the sound of breaking glass. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I UNDERSTAND! OKAY!? I FUCKED UP! I ENDANGERED US AND DANIEL! I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN TO! AND NOW YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, ARE TELLING ME HOW BADLY I FUCKED UP!?"

Silence fell through the kitchen. She then lowered her voice "You, of all people... the one closest to me... Are telling me everything is my fault..." She stormed out of the kitchen. She froze to stare at Daniel and said "I'm sorry Daniel... You really need to go home... Before I screw up your life to..." She ran up the stairs and slammed the door with force. Daniel heard sobs coming from the kitchen.

He got up and peeked into the kitchen. He saw stencils littering the floor, broken glass, and Andrew on his knees pulling his hair on the floor as he sobbed. Andrew's right arm had blood running down it; starting from his knuckles all the way down to his elbow. Andrew looked up at Daniel. His dark silky hair fell over his green eyes, but Daniel assumed his eyes were red.

Andrew shook his head and feigned a laugh. "Daniel, I think it is truly best you get back home. Don't go anywhere else... Just head straight home... Please." Andrew looked down and mumbled to himself. All Daniel heard was "... worst... guardian... existence."

Daniel wanted to comfort Andrew, but he had the feeling it would be best that he did as told. He quickly ran to the door and walked out. Closing the door behind him he said "I shouldn't have came." He took off.

* * *

Arriving back at North's home he came in through the same window. The guardians were still talking in the same spot before he had left. They looked up in confusion.

"Back so soon?" asked Jack.  
"Stop..." Daniel whispered.  
"Why?" asked North.  
"Did something happen?"asked Tooth.  
"Stop..." Daniel said a bit louder.  
"You okay mate?" asked Bunny.  
"Stop!" shouted Daniel tears in his eyes.

They stood there in shock. He shook his head and said "I have no idea what happened..." He pushed through the guardians and went to his room.

"_Why am I even crying?_" he asked himself looking into the reflection of the ice. "_I didn't do anything wrong... None of it was my fault? I-I mean... They just started arguing for no reason... It's not like I caused it... I don't know what caused it... But... Knowing they mentioned their lives being at risk... Scares me... alot._"

* * *

Andrew looked at the shattered glass. Things had seemed to happen to fast. He knew one second he had Danity against the glass cabinet and the next his anger got the best of him. What Danity had shouted afterwards... Was having an enormous effect on him.

"_She's right... Me... Of all people... Shouldn't be telling her, her mistakes... I should be the one telling her that everything has a solution... That there's no stopping the inevitable, but it doesn't mean it can't be fixed. Me... her 'guardian angel' should be telling her I'll be there no matter what... Not how it's all her fault... She's right... I'm the worst guardian angel..._" He got up and went to go sit on the couch.

Staring at the cackling fire he began to think back. He thought back to how Danity had become what she is today... And the reason why he should have been more careful with what he meant to say.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Danity was laying on the ground. Completely beaten. Covered in blood, bruises, and wounds. The cold night air brushing against her face and moon shining down on her. She knew there wasn't much time before she would die.

...All her life she had spent doing nothing, but hurting people... And it was all for the reason that they would keep her alive. She didn't have parents and never had siblings. Her parents had passed away long ago, and a gang had 'owned' her. Physically owned her. They would as pleased with her...

A cold wind stroked through her hair. Only a few minutes now. There in the distance she saw a figure approaching.

... She could never disobey. It would bring out the worst in her 'master'. He forced her to kill, steal, and hurt any one he wanted. She committed crimes beyond count. All because she didn't want to where it had her now...

The boy approached her kneeling in front of her in worry. "Oh my god! Are you alright!? Some one help!" He picked up her beat body. He was handsome young man. Black hair, green eyes, tall and thin. He suddenly fell to the floor. Rolling not far from him she watched the scene play out.

... Served him right. He shouldn't have interfered with her 'master'. She couldn't say anything though, it wasn't like she had the energy or strength. The boy would have been fine if she had just listened to her 'master'. Or better, she would have been fine...

The gang members began to shove the boy. Snapping nasty comments at him. Once on the floor, they began to beat him. The boy was stronger than he looked. He fought back against them. Eight against one.

... He was stupid. He should have ran when he had the chance. Why was he fighting for some one he didn't know? Didn't he know it would bring him nothing, but pain? It was her fault she should have killed her 'master's' brother when she had the chance...

Not being able to handle the hits anymore, he fell to the floor. Finally tired, the leader pulled out a gun. "Hey!Hey!Hey!" one shouted, "What do you think your're doing!?" "He had it coming to him! He should know not to interfere!" the leader snapped. "He's just a kid!"they protested...

...A really stupid kid. She should have listened, the boy would still be alive, if she had just LISTENED. She realized too late what she was doing was wrong. If maybe she had realized sooner, both would have made it out just fine.

The leader aimed to the boy's head. Once pulling the trigger, a protesting member, jumped in and shoved the leader, throwing off his aim. It wasn't enough, he was only able to change the leader's aim. The bullet his the boy right under his left part of his rib cage.

...All of it was her fault. She just wanted to be alive. When she chose to disobey her 'master' took matters into his own hand. Personally beating the life out of her. If only she had listened. There was no turning back. She was ready to 'cross over'...

The gang members immediately scrammed. The boy coughed up blood violently. He caught a glimpse of her and began to get closer and closer. He reached her and took her hand in his. He gave a faint smile. "My name is Andrew." he said.

...Andrew? She was sorry for him. She didn't mean to cause him pain, but he intrigued her. He was extremely brave to have tried and saved her. He was extremely bold to even dare get involved. He was extremely stupid...

"Danity..." she managed to choke out. He squeezed her hand and said "W-We're going to be alright. W-We're going to a better place... I promise." She felt her eye lids becoming heavier. Her heart slowing down it's pace. Nothing she could do now.

... Promises? It was all her 'master' had done. Made promises to never hurt her, take care of her, and let her live. In one movement he broke all of them. Danity didn't believe promises were real, they were all just lies...

Andrew squeezed her hand and she returned the squeeze one last time before she finally passed. As Andrew watched her eyes close he smiled "W-Whatever you did, to get thi-this pain... It wasn't your fault." With that said his soul left his body.

The next thing he knew he was in a completely white room. The pain was gone. "Hello?!" he shouted. "Andrew?" asked a feminine voice. He turned to meet with Danity. For some odd reason he was happy to see her. He ran and embraced her. She looked so much more beautiful without all those scratches and bruises on her face. "Danity?" he said smiling. He looked at her "I told you I promised."

Suddenly a voice entered the atmosphere and the scene around them shifted. They were out in the woods and they were under the moon light. "Danity and Andrew..." spoke the voice. They turned quickly looking for the source. Suddenly Danity looked up into the moon. Andrew looked as well and was amazed. The silhouette of a man was in the moon. Not necessarily how you think. The form of the man was made by all the craters in the moon. And the moon itself spoke.

"You have proven your worth Andrew... You are under my light. Purity travels through your veins. Your job is protecting not just all children of the world, but the lost soul before you. Help her find her way again. Guide her." it said. Andrew faced Danity and was amazed to see she had black, tattered and torn wings on her back. Andrew felt a sharp pain inside him. Falling to his knees, he began to scream out to the heavens.

Large wings shot out from his back with force. He let out a sigh of relief and stared at his wings. The moon spoke one last time down to them "Guide her, Andrew. Show her what is correct. She needs your help... Be there when nobody else will be."

**~End of Flashback~**

Andrew touched his injured hand and saw his injury heal slowly, becoming a small scar. Tears found their way down his cheeks.  
"I'm the one that screwed up.." he whispered to himself. "I was supposed to be there when no one else was... " he wiped his tears and walked back up to Danity's room. He knocked and the door immediately opened. Danity faced him with red eyes and she said "I don't want to see you ri-" he embraced her in a large hug, not giving her a chance to finish. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered into her ear, repeatedly. She couldn't stand to see him like this all she could do was return the hug and embrace him tighter.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I shouldn't have acted that way. I-I didn't-" she faced him and said "Don't do that to yourself Andrew... I did the wrong thing... It's not your fault. It's mine." "Don't," he teared up again "Don't you dare start telling me it's your fault. It is NOT your fault. It is NO ONE'S fault. Do you understand me?" Danity couldn't argue so she nodded understandingly. He embraced her tightly and said "I love you, little sister." She hugged him tightly and said "I love you too, big brother."

**To Be Continued...**

**This chapter made me cry ;_; I hope you liked it, even though it was extremely cruel in some ways. V.V but I liked it ^-^ . Review! Updates soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Kidnapping

**Enjoy c:**

Daniel sat on his bed replaying the scene of Danity and Andrew over and over. Then Jack's voice came into the atmosphere "Danny? You alright?" he asked. "I'm fine." he responded in a low voice. Rapunzel's voice entered as well. "Come on Honey. You can tell us what happened." she soothed. "I'm not even sure what happened!" Daniel turned to face them.

They were a bit shocked, but tried not to show it. Jack and Rapunzel sat on either side of their son. "Come on. We'll figure it out. Just tell us exactly what happened." he said while rubbing his son's back. Rapunzel held Daniel's hand while he relaxed. "Alright..." Daniel started, "It went like this..."

* * *

Andrew and Danity ate a little before they went outside to the snow and sat beneath a tree. Danity snuggled against Andrew's bare chest as he had his arms and wings wrapped around her tightly. "Just imagine it!" laughed Andrew "_Falling in Reverse_ the band right? I mean, what were they thinking when they came up with that name?" Danity chuckled and said "Well ,technically, falling in reverse would be... falling upwards."

They laughed and talked for hours and hours and before they knew it the sun had set. "Look at that, Kiddoh." said Andrew "Time to start heading back inside. It wouldn't be safe after sun down anymore." She got up and began to walk ahead slowly. He got up following her.

His left wing wrapped around her shoulders as they walked and continued their odd conversation. When they reached home and walked inside the sun was gone and the moon was high in the sky. He went up to Danity's room with her and she laid down on her bed.

"Do you remember that song you used to sing to me every night?" she asked, smiling.  
"What do you mean 'used to'? I still do." he chuckled.  
"Can you sing it right now?" she asked, though it was more demanding.  
"Sure, Kiddoh. Just get comfortable." he smiled.

She gave space for him to sit. The wings on his back glowed a bright white, blinding light and they slowly scrunched together before completely vanishing. He slipped on a white shirt, to match his white jeans, and got in bed with her wrapping his left arm around her and began to sing.

"_ And I give forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somewhow,  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now,  
And all I can taste it this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
Sooner or later it's over,_  
_I just don't want to miss you tonight,  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think they'd understand,  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am..._"

He paused and smiled at her.

"_And you can't fight the tears that aint coming,  
Or the moment of truth in your lies,  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive,  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think they'd understand,  
When everything's made to broken,  
I just want you to know who I am..._"

He saw her slowly closing her eyes and couldn't help, but giggle to himself.

"_And I don't want the world to see me..._  
_Cause I don't think they'd understand..._  
_When everything's made to be broken,_  
_I just want you to know who I am... I just want you to know who I am... I just want you to know who I am." _he finished.

Danity was already sleeping soundly. He was getting tired as well. For some reason when ever he sang the song it just washed him in relief. He felt like everything was going to be fine; yet the song said nothing about that sort of thing. Maybe it was because he remembered his mother used to sing that to him almost everynight, in his past life.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Tooth. "Simple... We just bring Danity and Andrew to the North Pole." concluded Jack. "Won't they be cold?" asked Bunny. "Not necassarily. We have blankets and things in the room for them." stated Rapunzel. "What if they won't come?" asked North. "They will." smiled Jack. "But what if they don't?" Tooth continued the argument. "I'm telling you they WILL." said Jack. "But Daniel doesn't know so remember to keep it quiet when they arrive." reminded Jack. Rapunzel said "I don't think they would Jack... I mean Pitch already found Danity. He just needs to find Andrew and..." she took a long pause. "Well they wouldn't want to leave their only safety." she finished.

North rubbed his hands together evily. "I have plan."

* * *

Andrew and Danity were asleep together in the bed. The only sound audible was their small steady breathes. Slowly the door opened wide and footsteps approached the sleeping forms.

Suddenly Andrew felt something wrap around him with an incredible grip. His eyes shot open trying to see what had caught him, but it was to dark. "Danity! Wake-" he shouted but something clamped down over his mouth muffling his screams. He was tossed into a bag and everything went pitch black. Struggling the best he possibly could, but it wasn't enough to help. He suddenly felt a large impact of being thrown on the ground.

* * *

The portal opened up in the middle of the room and all the guardians watched in anticipation. As the first bag hit the floor and a loud grunt came from inside it. "Go, go, go, go." Bunny pushed Sandy ahead of him feeling a bit scared. Sandy inched toward the bag, but suddenly Jack pulled him back.

"Is... the bag glowing?" asked Jack.

The bag shimmering an increbibly white blinding light. They took a step back before the bag exploded. Pieces flying all around the room, a enormous wind entered the room along with light and all winds flew open. The guardians all covered their eyes, including Rapunzel.

As the light dimmed down their jaws hit the floor. There stood Andrew with incredious wings on his back, stretched out far and wide, remains of his shirt were literally burning. His eyes were completely white and in his hands he held two long swords shining the same white light. The wind whipped his dark black hair all around his pale face. The guardians noticed behind the pieces remaining of his shirt were two white wings tattooed on his chest.

The second bag hit the floor. Andrew's eyes faded back to their green color and the swords became a pure gleaming silver. The wind died down.

Andrew examined the scene around him and froze to see all the guardians staring with amazed faces. "What the..." Andrew was at a loss for words. Seeing a woman with gleaming pink eyes and seemed to be part humming-bird. Another was a short man made entirely of golden sand. An older looking man with enormous blue eyes and in a red suit. An extremely tall... Kangaroo? No, it was an extremely tall Pookah. Then a woman with a white dress on and her eyes shimmering a pale violet. She had blonde hair that reached her waist, but had a white streak in her bangs. Then there was... Jack Frost?

"Andrew?" asked Jack. "Jack?" Andrew put his weapons down. "You want to explain what's going on here?" Andrew said using an angry tone. Jack said "About that we ju-" Danity's head poked up out of the bag and her hair was flipped all to one side. Her eyes wide "Woah... That was... crazy..." she said breathelessly.

Andrew stepped back and hid Danity behind his wings. She pushed it out of the way and asked "What's going-" he moved his wing in front of her eyes once again. "Hey!" she snapped. This time she didn't bother to move it out of the way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Andrew used his angry tone. "Look, Andrew, I know that you were brought here with force, but-" "By force?!" Andrew cut Jack off. "You basically kidnapped us!"

One of the Elves watching the scene snickered at how Andrew was scolding the guardians. Andrew turned his attention back to the guardians. "You have a lot to explain." Andrew said angrily.

Danity pushed his wing out of the way and searched the room frantically. "I heard Jack speak!" she said standing and running past Andrew. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to himself. "Wait Danity... We have to discuss a few matters." Andrew said holding her tight. She carefully moved one of his swords away from her face. "Uh... You might want to watch where you point those things." she stated.

Jack stepped forward. "Andrew please. We just need a few minutes to-" "Dad!? What's going on down th-" Daniel's voice entered the room. Daniel stood frozen seeing the scene before him.

Andrew's wings, Andrew with weapons, Danity next to Andrew, windows opened, slack-jawwed guardians and Elves snickering. "Danity?" Daniel rushed out to stand between them all. Danity pushed Andrew away and ran to embrace Daniel.

Rapunzel couldn't believe that this girl she was watching right now, was the one he had snuck away to meet... She didn't believe it and didn't want to believe it either. Yet she was there watching them embrace.

Daniel faced them all and said "What's going on?" Jack sighed and said "Daniel... Take Danity up to your room, show her around the workshop, whatever but leave us alone. We have something important to discuss." Daniel didn't argue; by the tone of Jack's voice, he was dead serious.

**:) To Be Continued...**

**Happy Valentine's Day you guys! ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for the reviews and support! Appreciate it! ^,^ Updates soon! Review c:**


	9. Chapter 9: Begins with Imposter

**I always forget something! Dang it! , If any of you were curious, the song Andrew was singing in the previous chapter is called... Iris- Goo Goo Dolls. Enjoy. c:**

Daniel led Danity up to his room and closed the door slowly and quietly. "What was all that about?" asked Daniel. She said "Haven't your parents told you? Pitch Black is back..."

"What's pitch black?" asked Daniel confused.  
"It's a WHO not a WHAT." she giggled.  
"Then... WHO is Pitch Black?" he rephrased.  
"He's the Boogey Man." she answered simply, sitting on his bed.  
"Boogie Man? What does he do that's such a big deal?" he asked.  
"The Boogey Man isn't just your ordinary villain. He's not good in any way. He's the one that brings you fear. The one who knows your fears. He turns your biggest fears against you in nightmares... He is fear itself." she finished.

Daniel had a lump formed in his throat. He wasn't stupid. He pieced everything together quickly. From knowing nothing to everything in just seconds.

"D-Danity...?" Daniel studdered.  
"Yes, Daniel?" she asked politely.  
"What does Pitch want with you?" he asked.  
She took a long pause. "It's not me he wants, Daniel... He's looking for Andrew."

Daniel suddenly remembered how Andrew had wings on his back, the moment he showed up downstairs. "Why Andrew? Does Andrew know him?" Danity lowered her head. "It's because Pitch wants an angel... To make the dark ages rise again... And yes Andrew does know him... From our previous lives." She stated keeping heer head down. "Your previous life?" he asked. She looked up at him "Do you remember hearing me and Andrew arguing this morning?" she asked. "Yes..." he said unsure.

"Remember how Andrew shouted "Now _HE_ knows'?" she asked. He nodded. She said "It's because in our previous lives Pitch... actually he's the one that killed us... Pitch was MY master."

* * *

Andrew paced around the room listening to the guardians explaining. He paused and looked at North.

"So you're telling me that when he finds ME he's going to use my powers to make the dakr ages rise?" Andrew asked.  
"Yes, that is exactly what we are saying." North stated.

Andrew looked at his wings and rage growing inside him. He clenched his fists and smacked aside an Elf; who flew across the room hitting the floor with a loud "_SQUEAK!_"Bunny stood from the table and walked over to him angrily.

"Watch it, Mate." he said in a menacing tone, "If I were you I'd calm down."

Andrew's eyes began glowing a blinding light and he shouted "Are you sure you want to go against a GUARDIAN ANGEL?!" Bunny clutched his egg bombs. "I have no problem with it!" he shouted in return. The windows flew open and a strong wind entered making papers fly all around the room.

Jack summoned the winds out and shut the windows. Andrew's tattoos began to glow as well, Jack budded in and pushed Bunny back.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Jack. He turned to Bunnymund. "Stop. It isn't worth the trouble, Bunny." Bunny stepped back.

Andrew's tattoos faded along with his eyes. He now had green tearing eyes. It broke Tooth's heart to see a crying angel. She fluttered over to him as he leaned against the wall and slide to the floor. She embraced him; surprisingly he embraced her back.

Rapunzel held Jack's hand watching the scene before her. Jack was amazed to see Andrew crying.

None of them knew Andrew was extremely sensitive... He was also bipolar.

Tooth looked at Andrew's weeping green eyes. "It's okay, Andrew." she soothed. He looked at her and said "No it isn't..."

North looked sympathetically at him and said "What makes you believe it is not?" Andrew wiped away a few tears and said "B-Because... If Pitch finds me... I-I'm leaving Danity vulnerable... Pitch owns her you guys... He literally OWNS her. Ever since our previous life. Pitch knows every single thing about her. She fears him beyond imagination... She will do anything he tells her to do, because... She doesn't have a choice... He has her soul. Her soul is the only thing that is keeping her from becoming an angel... If he gets me... Who knows what he'll do to her... Or worse... Who knows what he'll tell her to do."

* * *

Danity had broke down she had began to cry. She told Daniel everything about her past life. He sat next to her and hugged her tightly. "It's okay." he comforted. He raised her chin and wiped away her tears. "I-I ho-hope it will be." she sobbed. He smiled sadly and said "Danity... Listen to me... I am here with you. You're not alone on this. I'll be there through it all. I'll be your hope. " Her wet blue eyes looking into his gleaming pink ones.

"_Should I take my chance?... It's either NOW or... NEVER._"Daniel thought.

He leaned in, but hesitated. Seeing Danity close her wet blue eyes as he did he moved his hand to the back of her head and leaned in further.

Daniel felt his heart drop, stomach knot, heart pound, adrenaline pick up pace. Before he could pay attention to anything else he could feel, he felt their lips touch.

Their lips did no movement what-so-ever. Just a peck that lasted seconds, before their lips parted with a loud smack.

It was not much for a first kiss, but it was everything Daniel had wanted it to be and more. Opening their eyes Daniel saw a smile on Danity's lips and pink color flushed her cheeks. She touched his pink, burning cheeks and looked into his magenta eyes. He couldn't help, but lean in one more time and take another kiss. He leaned down on top of her kissing her a couple more times. Then adjusted themselves to be comfortable. He hugged her around her waist and held her hand.

Danity couldn't believe he had wasted his first kiss on someone like her. "_I mean... Why would he?_" she thought "_I just finished telling him the horrible things I have done... And yet he wasted his first kiss on me... Why?_" She wasn't complaining, she just didn't believe it. She smiled to herself biting her lower lip, she may have been surprised he had his first kiss with her, but was happy she to had her first kiss with him.

* * *

"Well there has to be some way to stop Pitch from finding you!" shouted Rapunzel as she flipped over a table. Andrew flinched as he saw the scene. His wings wrapped around himself as Rapunzel let out anger. Tooth hugged him and stroked his dark black hair and smiled. "It's okay, Andrew. Rapunzel has only flipped the table a few times before." "Only a few times?" asked Andrew nervously. "How many times is a few?" She furrowed her eye brows. "15?"

Jack flew in to the room holding a glass of water and a small blue bottle. "Rapunzel?" she smacked aside an Elf. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!" he flew over to her "Hey! Hey! Hey!" he handed her the glass of water. "Relax." he soothed. She breathed in and out steadily and nodded. He chuckled and said "It's okay, Rapunzel. Everything is going to be fine. Doesn't mean you can go around flipping tables and smacking Elves." He kissed her sweetly and poured a few drops of the blue liquid into the water. Kissing her deeply and parted. "But you freeze them..." she complained.

He giggled and kissed her lips. North, Bunny and Sandy were hiding behind a meeting desk. North poked his head up and saw Jack calming Rapunzel. He shot up happily "Jack! You're back! Thank the moon!" Bunny's ears poked up from behind the desk and began twitching. He shot up and said "Wait a minute, Mates... Something isn't right here."

* * *

Daniel and Danity had fallen asleep and he decided to take a late night shower.

Danity heard laughter in the room. She woke up terrified. It was dark and quiet. "Daniel?" she asked. Silence. She got up and heard the water running in the bathroom. Laughter entered the atmosphere. She turned and came face to face with Pitch Black. Ready to scream he hushed her raising his index finger to hers lips.

"Shshshsh." he cooed. "It's okay. It's okay... I'm not going to hurt you...much." he chuckled to himself. Danity felt fear swell up inside her, consuming her. He pulled her close to him and stroked her long black hair. She was shaking uncontrollably. "What's wrong aren't you happy to see me?" he asked. She didn't respond.

He made her look up at him and said "You should have remembered to check the shadows of every room you enter, dear." Tears were forming in her eyes. She wasn't sure what to do. If she called out for help she'd surely get hurt. If she struggled he'd definitely hurt her. She didn't have options.

He whispered in her ear "So... the key to success is just down stairs with all those retched guardians? How will I ever get in? How can I get my chance alone with him?" She sniffled. He touched her cheek and said "I wonder..." black cracks began to form in her skin all the way to her eyes. Her blue eyes turning into an amber color. Her skin turned gray as Pitch smiled at the form before him. His form turning translucent as he walked right into her body. She took a deep inhale as he disappeared into her and let out a deep exhale.

An evil smile on her face and her gray skin turning pale and blue eyes returning to her. "This is the key to success... Just be patient. Just be patient."Daniel walked oout fully dressed with soaking wet hair. He smiled and said "Oh your'e up? How long?" she smiled "Just a few minutes. I was on my way out." she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "To go talk with Andrew... just _US, TWO._" He said "I see..."

The door slammed open and the guardians stood there with there weapons as the lights came on. "Check every part of the room!" shouted Bunny. The guardians split up and looked around every inch of the room.

"Wh-What's going on?" asked Daniel pulling away from Danity. "It's Pitch! He's been here!" shouted Bunny. The room fell silent. Jack stared and said "Bunny... He doesn't know who-" "Oh no I know." stated Daniel "D-Danity told me everything..." Andrew said "Hey... Look... I hear one of the Elves... calling- I'll be downstairs. Danity come." he rushed out of the room.

Danity smiled and said "Yes... The Elves are calling. We'll be downstairs. Just the TWO of US." and she walked out merrily. North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy all walked out. Jack said "Danity told you?" Daniel nodded. "Yeah. I decided I might as well get caught up. He wants Andrew to make the Dark Ages reoccur, right?"

**:) To Be Continued...**

**DUN DUN DUN! You got to love suspense x) Review! Updates soon! c:**


	10. Chapter 10: Gone

**Enjoy c:**

Andrew walked downstairs with Danity. He turned to face her. "Okay.. Why would you tell Daniel everything about Pitch? I mean it's obvious Jack and Sanatore kept it from him for a reason... but that's not what I want to talk about. Aster said he felt Pitch's presence here. Did you hear, see, feel anything? Did you check the shadows of the room?" he was panicking.

She merely said "I didn't feel anything. And besides... Why are you so worried about Pitch? It's not like he's going to just come out of no where and be like '_Surprise!_'" She chuckled to herself. Andrew's jaw hung open.

"Okay." he clears his throat. " You know why I am worried. You know I have every single reason to be worried and you do know he can come out of nowh-" his voice trailed off as he noticed a small glint in her eyes. They seemed to be glowing yellow. He blinked and her eyes were blue. "No where..." he finished. She chuckled and said "Come on, Andy. You have power beyond his..." She circled him and touched his wings. "He can't just take you. You're strong... _really_ strong." She came face to face with him again.

He said "Only when I have full power." His wings flapped. "He could get me in my 'normal' appearnce, when I'm vulnerable." She suddenly took interest."What do you mean by 'normal' appearance." He raised an eye brow. "Come on Danity. You know that if I'm not fully equipped with my power," he stretched his wings "That I'm more likely to be vulnerable."

She said "Oh yeah... Thanks for reminding me."

* * *

"Wait... You mean Bunny felt Pitch's presence in here?" asked Daniel. "Yes, he did and sitll does. He's probably looking all around the place right now with the other guardians." stated Rapunzel. Jack gripped his staff "Okay, now this is worse. He could be any where right now. In the workshop I mean." Jack paced back and forth.

Daniel grabbed his staff. "Then you do realize they're alone downstairs right now? Danity said she wanted time alone with Andrew, _JUST the TWO of them._" Jack stopped. He faced his son with worried expression "What?" he asked. Daniel repeated "She wants time alone, _JUST_ the _TWO_ of them... Or so that's how she said it." Jack cursed under his breath and said "Let's go, now."

Just as they headed for the door there was the sound of a pained scream and the sound of things being knocked over.

Jack threw the door open and he flew downstairs rapidly with Daniel. Rapunzel followed them quickly. They met with the other guardians and they all rushed to the living room.

They all froze seeing Danity pulling Andrew's hair back and had one of his swords against his throat. They all noticed her eyes were sparkling Yellow, her skin was a pale Gray and she had black cracks forming on her skin; starting from her collar bone up to her jaw line.

Bunny glared "Pitch..." Danity chuckled evilly and when she spoke it was mixture of her voice and Pitch's voice. "Well if it isn't the guardians." she said merrily.

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rapunzel glared back along with everyone else.

"P-Pitch...?" muttered Daniel. Danity faced him with her amber eyes and said "Daniel, yes? It was strange, while I was listening to you and Danity speaking... You almost had me believing you were Jack Frost over here." she gestured to Jack. "That is..." she chuckled histerically "Until you kissed her and your eyes were pink."

Everyone awkwardly turned to face Daniel and his face burning red. They quickly turned their attention back to Danity.

"What did you do to her?!" shouted North. She chuckled "Over the past century I've been practicing all my powers. And, hey, I found out possessing some one is quite easy. Especially when you own them."

Bunny lost control and jumped at her, but she ducked like it was the easiest thing to do. Andrew felt the point of his sword dig in deeper in his throat and he swallowed the lump in his throat. She spoke to Bunny without facing him "Are you sure you'd want to cause an accident Aster?" she chuckled evily.

They didn't have a choice, they couldn't move or Pitch would surely hurt Andrew. "Listen guardians... It's obvious I have the win-" Bunny used his hind legs to kick her aside. She flew and skidded across the floor, dropping Andrew's sword.

Bunny had known it was a risky move, but took his chance when her guard was down. Andrew ran to the guardians side ready to fight with them. Danity looked up at Bunnymund "You little twit!" she snarled. She stood and stretched her arms out and began to levitate 10 feet off the floor. Black sand began to circle her and her eyes only seemed to shine a brighter yellow.

A bright blue light began shining on her back along with the sapphire pendant. The windows flew open and strong winds entered the room. Winds so strong Jack couldn't force them out. In seconds black wings were stretched out on her back. Her pendant still glowing blue and she faced the other guardians "You want a fight? A fight you shall get!" she shouted. Black sand coiled around her arm and she pointed to Andrew. The sand shot out towards them. Tooth took action and shoved aside everyone with all her might and was hit with the sand. She flew to the wall and slid down.

Rapunzel got furious and her hair was glowing yellow ready to attack. Jack and North stopped her. "Rapunzel wait!" they shouted over the winds. She glared at them "What!?" she shouted angrily. North said "You can not do anything! Pitch is possessing her! If you hurt Pitch, he will feel it, yes, but the real damage happens to Danity!"

Laughter emerged and they stared up. Danity's eyes were now a dark black. "So you figured it out! Congratulations! I was expecting a serious fight, but since you don't want to hurt your precious little fallen angle, I guess I'll be having all the fun tonight." More sand shot out towards the guardians.

They dodged it and rolled aside. Rapunzel shouted "That is NOT Danity! It is PITCH! And I am NOT going to hesitate! Danity will be alright!" before they could protest she ran off. North, Jack and Sandy followed.

Sandy used his dreams whips and caught her arms she merely broke them off and formed several daggers. Each dagger shot out towards Sandy, but he esily deflected it with a shield. North gave Bunny a boost and Bunny threw his boomerangs with eggs bombs. The bombs exploded around her with several loud BOOMS!

Bunny reached the floor once again and they all watched and waited for the smoke to clear.

Daniel was hiding behind a book shelf alone. He was in complete shock. He was shaking watching everything happening was scarying him alot. He took a peek.

The smoke cleared and there stood Danity completely unharmed. She looked around the room, but found no sign of Andrew... But did happen to see Daniel's head poking out from behind a book shelf.

He quickly hid back and panted "Oh no... She saw me.." he whispered. Jack noticed her attention was caught. He saw her staring at Daniel. He glanced back at her and shouted "Some one get Danny!"

Like a lightning bolt she stormed over towards Daniel's direction. She smacked aside the book shelf as it broke into two pieces. Daniel backed away from her as she reached out a hand to grab him. Yellow orbs faintly glowing inside her black eyes. They heard a scream approach them. They both turned to see Andrew charging with a sword. She smiled and in a quick motion a black sand sword formed in her hand.

She deflected his offense. Andrew shouted "Go Daniel! Go!" Daniel didn't waste a second to get up and scram. Andrew turned his attention back to Danity. Their swords clinging with every hit. Pressing both swords together, leaning in for strength. Their faces only inched apart. Andrew hated see Danity look the way she did. He couldn't bring himself to see, but forced himself to look into he peircing black eyes.

"What's the matter, Andy?" said Pitch's voice "Don't like your little sister anymore?" Andrew shut his eyes tight. "You're not Danity." he said through gritted teeth. Her voice said "Yes, I am not... But that doesn't mean you still can't love me."

Andrew's eyes shot open, glaring at her form. Instead saw a fist coming his way. Her fist made contact with his face.

The impact was so bad he flew to the wall and hit his head. He lost consiousness and fell to the floor. His sword clattering on the floor in the distance. She smiled triumphantly. She walked over to him and let the black sand sword disolve.

She looked down at the form before her. His tattoos glowed a brilliant white and his wings as well. Suddenly his wings scrunched together and disappeared. She chuckled to herself "Vulnerable... You don't say?" she muttered. Reaching out to grab him, was suddenly slammed in to the wall.

She struggled and saw Daniel's eyes boring into her. His eyes were a wild burning fire as he looked angrily at her. His staff pinning her to the wall. She chuckled and said "What's the matter-" "Shut up!" shouted Daniel. "You're not Danity. You're not Danity." he muttered. She laughed and said "So funny that you're even bothering to say that. Reminds me of your first nightmare..."

Daniel looked in fear, but kept his grip. "Do you remember, Daniel?" she teased. "How you saw her dead rotting body. Oh I took my time on putting such reality into a nightmare like that." she laughed. "I remem-" Daniel slapped her and her head jolted to the right. "Shut up!" he shouted. His eyes were now shimmering the rainbow color. He reached his hand up and pressed against her chest.

She began to scream in pain. He felt something in his grasp he gripped it and pulled. Out flew the nightmare king hitting the wall and fell beside Andrew.

Daniel looked at Danity's form as she fell to the floor. Pitch laughed and said "Wow... Impressive child, but... You lose." A shadow fell over Pitch and Andrew's form and they fell in.

**:) To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11: Within Time

**I want to thank you all for the support :) Enjoy! :)**

Pitch hit the cold black tiled floor and Andrew's form fell beside his. Pitch turned to face Andrew's unconscious body. He erupted in laughter and touched Andrew's pale face. "Oh do I have big plans for you." he laughed. Standing up he dusted himself off and stared at Andrew's form. He picked him up bridle style and walked over to a near by Andrew to the wall with all his might.

Black sand tendrils shot from the wall and curled around Andrew's him a few inches so his feet were dangling and began twisting around his limbs like snakes and pulled his hands above his head. His ankles were apart and his head bowed so his chin touched his bare chest. Pitch pulled his hair back and examined his white wing tattoos.

"Hmph." Pitch looked at them in disgust "White... Never really was my color, but I'll make an exception for it this time." Letting go of Andrew's hair so his chin fell back to his chest. Pitch stroked his black silky hair and smiled almost tasting his victory. "Rest now my angel... For you have a long journey heading your way." He twirled a finger around a lock of Andrew's dark hair and retreated his hand laughing.

* * *

Daniel saw as the shadow practically swallowed the bodies whole. he suddenly felt light headed and suddenly his knees gave in. He fell on the floor with a loud smack. Jack and Rapunzel came rushing in first.

Rapunzel cradled her son's body and examined his features. He looked a bit more pale than usual and he was feeling a bit warmer than his usual cold. Jack watched as Rapunzel hugged her son and said "He's alright, just a bit exhausted... This is way more than he could have handled."

"Yeah, no kidding." he said in a low voice. He turned to face Danity's body and frowned. "At least everything turned out okay." He picked her up bridle style and her head rolled back. Her wings were too large and were dragging on the floor. He began to walk away, but froze. He turned to face Rapunzel, who was carrying her son.

"Wh-Where's Andrew?" he asked, worry in his voice. She looked around and froze "You don't think..." she trailed off. Jack cursed under his breath and said "Well worry about that later. We need to help these two for now."

They took the teenagers to Daniel's room and lay them on his bed. Rapunzel stared at Danity's wings and said "So... The time has finally arrived. Pitch finally has what he wants and we don't know what's the key to his defeat." They walked out.

Jack held her hand and said "We will have a clue soon. Don't worry, Rapunzel." He kissed her cheek and moved his arm to wrap it around her shoulder and hold her close. She smiled and said "You just know exactly how to calm me down, don't you?" He chuckled "It's been a century of course I know everything about you. Like the way when you sing your voice cracks in your high notes sometimes. Like the way when you dance alone you have your eyes closed. The way you wipe the sweat from your forehead with your forearm after painting for so long. Like-" She covered his mouth "Okay, Frost. I get your point." She turned to face him and kissed him.

After a couple of minutes of kissing they parted and continued downstairs. All the Yetis and Elves were cleaning up the workshop. The guardians were all gathered and whispering.

"What's going on?" asked Rapunzel. They all turned to face Jack and her. North spoke in his heavy accent "We have decided to call a night. Tooth is not doing too well, because of Pitch. And we must care for those kids so... It would be best to start first thing tomorrow morning."

Jack tried to protest, "B-But we don't know how long we may have until Pitch decides to-" "We realize that." interjected Bunnymund "But everything will be fine. Everything always turns out okay in the end. North wants to talk to Manny. See if we can get any help at all." Jack sighed Rapunzel squeezed his hand. "Alright." Jack agreed sadly.

* * *

Rapunzel had fallen asleep already. Jack couldn't seem to sleep. So he was sitting outside on the roof staring at the full moon.

"You said things had to get worse before getting better, right? And this problem would mostly have an impact on Danny?" spoke Jack "But... Like what? Pitch has the thing he wants! How are we supposed to top that? Is there even anything we can use against him?"

A voice spoke in the back of his head "_Yes, Jack. Things will get worse before becoming better, but everything will turn out perfectly fine. The thing you must use against Pitch is Danity._"

"Danity? How?" asked Jack. "_You heard Andrew. Her soul is the only thing preventing her from becoming an angel..._"Jack's eyes widened in disbelief "Pitch has her soul right? So we just need to get it back, but how! How do you grab something... like a soul?" "_Did you not see how Daniel pulled Pitch out of Danity's body with his bare hands? He has a gift. It all began when Danity walked into his life. It caused a twist in his emotions and developed a new kind of energy. He is the one that can hold it._"said Man In Moon.

Jack said "Well... That's going to be harder than anything, but... Is there at least something you can give us to help a bit more?" Man in Moon said "_The sapphire stone on Danity's necklace. It has focused energy. It will come in use._"Jack thanked Manny before flying back into his room. He laid down beside Rapunzel and hugged her around her waist. She snuggled closer and a small smile formed on her lips. "It'll be alright." Jack whispered and kissed her head.

* * *

Andrew woke up bound to the wall. He pulled and struggled, but it seemed useless. He looked around and saw place was dark and scary.

"This is Pitch's layer." he whispered. "Correct!" blurted out Pitch's voice. Andrew turned to see Pitch leaning against a dark globe. "So I see you decided to join the living." Pitch joked. Andrew just glared. In a flash Pitch was standing before him. Pitch said "I suggest you get your rest, because once I decide the use your power you'll be left drained." Andrew said "Oh yeah? Well I wish you good luck, because you won't be enjoying victory for long." Pitch scoffed "I don't need luck. And really? What makes you so sure I won't?"

"Because everything always turns out good in the end." Andrew said calmly. Pitch turned his back to him "Yeah, sure it does." he began to walk away "Well, sweet nightmares, Andy."

Sand wrapped over Andrew's green eyes shutting out the little light in the room. His head fell to his chest and Pitch laughed "Once I begin to use your power, you'll be begging for nightmares instead of being awake."

**:) To Be Continued...**

**Meep! D: lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter x) Updates soon c:**


	12. Chapter 12: The Beginning of the End

**Enjoy :)**

Jack woke up the next morning and Rapunzel was still sleeping soundly. He decided not to wake her so got up real quietly and went out the door. The halls were empty and quiet. His bare feet hitting the floor echoed throughout the long halls.

Opening the door to Daniel's room he peeked inside.

There was Danity snuggling close to Daniel. Her wings were no longer visible. Jack let out a small sigh. "Just... Be patient, Jack." he whispered to himself. He closed the door and headed down stairs for the meeting room.

* * *

Daniel sat up at hearing the door squeak shut. He looked around and Danity caught his attention. Just at the glance of her everything washed back over him. He remembered the fight between Pitch and Andrew and then Pitch and Andrew disappeared in a shadow.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Danity as she sat up to face him. "Huh? Oh. Nothing it's just... Do you remember anything about last night?" he responded. She looked down and mummbled "Everything..." He wrapped his arms around her and said "It's okay..." She suddenly looked at him and asked "What about Andrew? I don't remember what happened to him."

A wave of guilt washed over Daniel as he explained everything to Danity. He blamed himself for having lost her brother.

"It's not your fault..." said Danity.  
"Yes, it is..." he said disagreeing.  
"NO." she said more firm "It is NOT. If anything you saved me by doing what you did."  
"But An-"  
"No." she interjected "It wasn't your fault... Everything will be fine. You'll see."

They embraced a few more minutes before getting up and heading downstairs. They were passing by the meeting room when they over heard the discussion between Jack, North and Bunny. They were positive Sandy was there as well, but they couldn't really hear him.

* * *

The sand fell from Andrew's eyes and he looked around squinting. He felt drained already and his mucles were begining to feel sore from hanging for so long.

Pitch walked in and said "I hope you had pleasant Nightmares, Andy." Andrew glared, but said nothing. Pitch walked up to him and said "It's almost time... I think I will use your power for a pinch of revenge as well. Let's see..." he put a finger to his chin and thought for a few moments. He then snapped and said "I got it!"

Andrew did nothing, but stare at Nightmare King before him. Pitch then cupped his face in one hand forcefully and said "Get ready, Andy... Because when the brats show up with Frost to come retrieve you... They're in for a big surprise."

* * *

Daniel and Danity heard how Jack was talking about his speaking with Man in Moon. How if Danity's soul was returned to her she would become an angel. Once being an angel could fight against Pitch. But only Daniel could grab the soul.

Daniel switched glances with Danity before they both burst in through the door.

Everyone's attention turned to both teens. "Great. So, when do we head out?" they asked in one voice. Jack raised an eye brow floating over to them. "Here take a seat you guys." he offered. They sat as Jack began explaining.

Danity fingered her Sapphire pendant. "My necklace?" she asked, "It has concentrated energy, yes, but... I don't really think it could be much use." Jack said "No, it will be." Daniel said "Okay then... If I'm the only one who can grab the soul... How are we going to get into Pitch's lair and back out... Alive that is."

Jack said "I did it once. I'm sure I can do it again. It'll be simple... Just wait until later on. When we have a decent plan."

* * *

Pitch clapped when suddenly a large pain struck Andrew in the chest. A scream tore through his lips and Pitch watched pleased as the tendrils tightened their grip. Then small spheres of light began running through them and shot out towards the globe.

The tattoos on his chest began to glow as well. More energy shooting out to the globe and finally Pitch walked over to it and reached out a hand.

"It's time..." he whispered. As his palm touched the cool metal a large surge of energy coursed through him. Pitch laughed out uncontrollably as the power seemed to increase more and more. A dark black cloud began to form over the entire globe and slowly began to swallow it whole. "The power!" he shouted. "The absolute power!"

In seconds the entire globe was covered in black fog and Pitch stared in triumph. "I'll be going for a stroll, Andy. Don't go anywhere." he jeered.

* * *

As the guardians and teens continued to discuss the problem something caught Daniel's attention.

He looked out the window to see an enormous black storm cloud heading their way. "W-What's that?" stammered Daniel. The rest turned to see what he was pointing out. Jack felt his stomach drop. "No..." he whispered. The storm cloud continued it's way forward.

In less than a minute the storm cloud had passed over the workshop and shut out all sunlight. Lights in the building began to flicker. He looked outside the windows, but there was absolutely no sign of life.

"I-I think..." Jack trailed off; not knowing how or could finish the sentence. North said "He's begun the process of the Dark Ages..." Bunny saw the fear expressed on everyone's faces. He went over to Daniel and Danity and said "I-I think it'd be best for both of you to-"

"Oh what a pleasant surprise!" boomed Pitch's voice. They all turned to see him sitting on a dark cloud. "You know, I really didn't think you'd give up so easily." he teased. Jack stepped forth "We aren't. What did you do with Andrew?" Pitch gave him an exasperated look. "I actually did nothing. He's just.. hanging there doing nothing, but breathing."

Bunny clenched his fists and said "What's the matter Pitch? Why wait any longer to start what you've wanted for so long?" Danity exchanges glances with Daniel. Pitch kicked his feet back and forth as he looked down at them. "Well," he began "If I started right away it wouldn't be as fun you see... Or so I thought. Look where you are no guardians. The black cloud simply covering the outside world... Is already the beginning."

Bunny clutched an egg bomb, but Daniel held him back. "I think it's best you don't Bunny..." he said carefully. Bunny loosened his grip. Pitch stopped kicking and said "Little Danny, yes? Perhaps I did under estimate your strength our last encounter." He paused and glared at all the guardians, 'But do not be foolish. I can do as I please now. I don't even need the boy to be in my presence to use his power."

Danity stepped forth and said "If you did anything as to even scratch him I swear I'll-" "You'll what?!" shouted Pitch, "You'll bat those pretty little eyelashes at me and beg?" Danity fingered the stone on her necklace. "I think it's best you leave, Pitch... And wait for our next encounter." she warned.

He laid flat on his back and let his arm dangle off the cloud. "I think that certainly won't be long from now, but good look going through the world out there... For it is not as was just days ago." He turned on his stomach and faced Jack. "I'll be waiting, Frost." he said in a dangerous tone.

With that said the cloud wrapped around him and simply disappeared.

Danity said "Let's go." Jack raised an eyebrow along with the other guardians. "What do you plan to do?" asked Bunnymund "Just waltz in there and take your brother back?! It won't be that easy!" Danity's eyes glowed blue and she shouted "You think I don't know that!?" The guardians took a small step back as she continued. "I know it won't be easy most definitely! If anything it'll be more difficult for me!" her eyes dimmed down and faded to her crystal clear blue eyes. "He saved my life over and over. I do the same for him. He's my big brother... There's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

Jack smiled and walked over to her. "Alright then just tell us what you want."

She said "It's not what I want, it's what needs to be done. Pitch started the Dark Ages already... What about all the kids out there that are scared right now? That's only fueling him even more. Not to mention if their scared you aren't doing your jobs practically."

North, Sandy, Jack and Bunny froze. North said "Then why are we waiting!? Let's get moving!" Without another word everyone scrambled to go get prepared. Daniel and Danity watched as they ran all over the place. Rapunzel and Tooth came down the stairs and said " We heard everything."

Daniel and Danity just nodded.

Within minutes everyone was in the sleigh. North said "Pray to the moon that well make it out just fine."

As they took off through the tunnels and reached outside they were surprised. They saw everything was as normal as it would have been a few days ago. They didn't give it much thought before speeding off more quickly. They headed off towards Burgess and landed on a roof top.

"Okay." began North "Seek out any child you can and help. That is all that is important." Without another word they all split up.

"You two." called Jack to Daniel and Danity. "Come with me." They followed Jack and stepped into several houses watching Jack comfort the children for a minute or two before going to the next.

They reached a small green house and entered the window. Jack's jaw hung open as he saw it was actually a foster home. The room was filled with kids of all ages. All were scared.

A teen boy was hugging who seemed to be his little sister. He had blonde hair and emerald green eyes with peachy skin.

"Shshshsh." he soothed. "It's okay. It's okay. It's just a storm." he comforted while stroking her hair. Danity and Daniel looked at Jack. Jack was as equally puzzled. "There's clear skies out, though..." he stated.

Daniel looked at all the other kids snuggling together. None seemed to notice they had entered until Jack spoke loudly. "Hey everyone." he said with a smile.

Surprisingly every single persons head turned toward their direction. The teen boy with his sister gave a surprised stare.

"You're Jack Frost..." he mummbled under his breath. "Y-Yes.." Jack answered. "You can actually see me? At your age?" he asked. The boy gave a slight smile "My grandmother used to tell me stories about how her mom told her stories of Jack Frost."

Jack smiled "Really? Well that's great." The other boys and girls just stared. Jack said "Everybody we need you to cooperate with us please." He turned to Daniel and Danity. "You guys have to help me out here." They nodded. Jack walked over to the first little girl and boy "Hi there. My name is Jack Frost..."

Daniel and Danity walked over to another couple of kids in the corner.

They knelt down "Hey there." Danity smiled. They waved hi. "My name is Danity. This is-" The kids embraced her in a hug and she let out a small gasp.

Daniel reached to touch the little girl's hair and then noticed his hand went right through her. Danity gave him a terrified look. "I-Is everything okay Daniel?" she asked. He tried touching her again, but the same thing occured.

The boy and girl faced Danity and said "Are you and Jack the only people out there helping?" Daniel felt his heart drop. Danity suddenly felt horrible, but then got an idea.

"No of course not." she said.  
"Then who else?" they asked.  
"A bunch of people. Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, Healer Spirit and someone very special." she answered.  
"WHO?!" They asked suddenly excited.  
"My best best friend, Daniel." she smiled and squeezed his hand.

His heart began picking up pace as he felt his face burning red.

"Where is he?" they asked happily. "You can only see him if you close your eyes and count to three." she whispered. They shut their eyes and counted "One... Two... Three." Their eyes eagerly opened and then stared at Daniel's direction.

"Woah..." they whispered. The little kids threw themselves in his arms and snuggled with him. "This is great!" they cheered. Danity smiled as they let go and ran off into the room to go spread the beliefs of Daniel.

"Look at that..." she smiled "You're first believers." He squeezed her hand tightly and said "Thank you."

She turned him around and gave him a kiss. Giggles filled the room. They turned smiling to see all the boys and girls giggling and smiling. Jack crossed his arms "Well, well. I see you guys are doing great." Danity and Daniel chuckled "Of course."

After all the kids went to sleep calmly the teen boy from earlier walked up to all three of them.

"Hey, my name is Jimmy." he introduced himself.  
"I'm Jack. That's Danity and Daniel." he said gesturing to them.  
"Pleasure." he said with a smile.  
"You said your grandmother has told you story about me before?" Jack said happily.  
"Yup she said her mother even met him herself. My great grandmother was only so little but remembered everything perfectly." he smiled.  
"That's really cool." said Danity. Daniel smiled and shook his head.  
"Well it has been a long time. Maybe I remember her. What was her name?" asked Jack.  
"Umm. Grandma never mentioned her name too often, but I'm pretty sure she said it was..." he snapped "Oh! Great Grandma Sophie!"

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm sorry Ive been updating a bit slowly lately :c but its just problems in the house :/ Mom thinks Im obsessed with it -_- S i tried making this chapter a bit long. Hope you liked it! Review! Updates soon! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected Guest Part I

**Enjoy :)**

Jack smiled, but his smile faded at seeing the teen boy shaking. "What's wrong?" asked Jack. Jimmy said " I'm not sure..." Jack looked to the window and said "Come on you can trust us." Jimmy shook his head smiling "No, it's okay. I'm fine, really. You guys should get going to the rest of the kids." Jack said "Yes, you're right. Bye, Jimmy." Danity and Daniel said their goodbyes as well.

Stepping out the window and taking off began to enter other homes.

* * *

They all met up at North's sleigh after hours of work. It was already becoming dark. On the way back they were talking.

"So, that cloud we saw at the Pole... What was it? There's clear skies out." said Tooth.  
"We came across a girl that was talking about a storm." stated Jack.

Everyone turned to face him pzzled. "What do you mean?" asked Bunny. Jack said "She was telling her older brother that the storm was scarying her..." Everyone was just as confused as he was. Danity spoke up "The cloud." they turned their attention to her. "What?" they asked in unision. "The cloud." she repeated "It's just ONE huge nightmare. It's spreading around making kids believe their fears are becoming reality."

Everyone understood the concept now. "So it's all just...One nightmare?" repeated Rapunzel. She nodded. "And Pitch is only gaining the extra power..."

Silence fell throughout the rest of the ride home. Everyone stepped off the sleigh and went into the workshop.

Danity went up into Daniel's room. Daniel was following when Jack stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. He had a sly smirk plastered on his face. "First kiss, huh?" he said. Daniel's face turned a bright shade of red. Jack chuckled and said "You chose right, son." He removed his hand and Daniel ran up the stairs.

He closed the door behind him and saw Danity staring out the window. The moonlight washed over her making her glow.

"Danity?" he spoke. She turned to face him slowly with a smal smile on her face. Her shining black hair made her eyes stand out more than usual.

"Yes, Daniel?" she spoke in a voice like silk. He walked over to her and held her hands in his.

"Look..." he began, "I-I don't know how this whole thing is going to turn out in the end... But... No matter how long it takes... Everything will turn out okay some how. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you get your brother back." She smiled sweetly and said "I don't know how this is going to turn out either, but I believe you."

He cupped her face in his palms gently and gave her a small kiss. He moved his lips slightly and felt Danity's moving with his. The kiss became a little more intense as their kiss carried on. He parted with her lips and put his forehead against hers.

A slight blush covered her pallid cheeks. "I-I..." he felt his heart pick up pace and beat harder and harder against his chest. "I... I l-"

The door slammed open and Jack stood there. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it sliding to the ground. He saw the teens starring at him awkwardly.

"Oh." he said embarrased "Was I interrupting something?" Daniel smirked "Well actually y-" Danity nudged him playfully. He chuckled and said "No."

Jack stood and said "Alright." Danity asked "Why'd you come running in here?" He walked with his staff resting on his left shoulder. "I need to begin talking to you about our break in." he said. "How will it work?" asked Daniel. Jack pursed his lips into a thin line and said "No one else knows about this so... we have to keep it low... Let's go somewhere more quiet."

He opened the window and said "Danity." he gestured for her to step out first. She stepped on the ledge and the lights on her back began to glow. In seconds her wings were on her back. Luckily the dress she wore was backless so it didn't tear through. She took off first. Daniel was about to go, but Jack stopped him with a hand to the chest. "Take your staff." he indicated.

Daniel ran over to the corner and grabbed his staff and ran back towards the window. Stepping on the window sill and launching into the air. Jack looked at the door reluctantly and said "I'll be back, I promise." Then as he launched into the air the door slammed open and Rapunzel was there with tears in her eyes. She saw them flying away and gave a sad smile "Be careful, Jack."

* * *

They arrived at a small forest and sat in the snow covered floor.

"So how's this going to work?" asked Daniel. Danity stroked her dark wings and waited for Jack to answer. Jack said "Well... Daniel's the only one who can grab the soul... Danity you have the crystal and I'm the oldest." They turned to face Jack.

"What does age have to do with any of this?" they asked in unision. Jack smirked "Because if you two get hurt not only will I be heart broken... but I'll also get in more trouble." They all chuckled.

"So.. Step one..." started Jack. "Getting inside... Only one way in and that's our only way out." Daniel said "Stop making it more complicated than it is. Really all you have to do is distract him and then Danity and I will find the soul. Done." Jack scoffed and said "Danny, it's not that easy. Especially since he's stronger now."

They turned to face Danity; who was staring off into the trees lost in thought. "Danity?" asked Daniel. She shushed them and whispered "There's someone else here..." She pulled out her dagger and closed her eyes. The dagger glowed blue and then extended to a full length sword. "Follow me." she whispered.

She walked slowly and the snow didn't even crunch beneath her light steps. Jack and Daniel floated to avoid any sound.

They came to a ritual site. Jack said "What in the world..." Daniel clutched his staff, as did Jack. "Where are we?" asked Daniel.

"Danity?" asked Jack. She said "Something happened here... Something bad." Jack frowned "Well it's a ritual site! Of course it's bad!" Daniel smacked his dad's head. "Ow." complained Jack. Danity said "Look..."

She walked over to the stone alter and whiped off the snow covering it. Dried blood marks were there. "These are old." she stated. Jack and Daniel examined it. "What happened here?" they asked. She sheathed her sword and said "Only one way to find out... Daniel, you think you can touch the blood for me?"

"Ew! No! Gross!" complained Daniel. She raised an eye brow "Fine." she said dead panned.

She reached out her hand and said "Just watch." She put her palm against the stains and suddenly she seemed to turn.

"Over here!" she mimmicked in a male voice. "Here!?" she shouted in another voice. "N-No! Ple-Please! Let me go!" shouted a younger male voice. "Strap him down!" said the first voice. Suddenly her body slammed against the alter "NO! Please! Don't!" cried the young voice. "Hurry! We're running out of time!" shouted the first male voice. "Got him!" shouted the second voice. Her arms and legs were slammed down with force. "No! Pl-" the young male voice was cut off and her eyes closed.

Her eyes then shot open and she took deep pants. Jack and Daniel stood stiff not believing what they just witnessed. "This isn't just any ritual site.." she mummbled. "This is the place where they killed Pitch's son." Jack looked like he was ready to throw up. "Pitch has kids?" he clutched his stomach, "Ew."

"Had a kid." she corrected. "We shouldn't be here." She whispered. "Let's go." she got off and began walking, but froze. She pulled out her weapon and launched it into the woods. The wound of the sword hitting a tree with a loud 'thunk!' sounded not far.

She then ran quickly. Jack and Daniel exchanged glances before following.

They reached a tree where a boy was pinned to it by her sword. He tugged at it trying to break free. He had black dark hair and glowing yellow eyes with pale gray skin. Danity walked up to him and said "Who are you?" The boy looked down and said "Pl-Please don't hurt me."

Her eyes widened as she pulled out the sword from the boy's black shirt; which now had a tear in it. She grabbed his arm and said "You're coming with us."

Jack said "Woah, woah, woah! We can't just take a random kid!" Danity said "Jack... Look at him! He's not just an ordinary kid! It's obvious who he is!" Jack looked at the boy.

Thin, pale gray skin, yellow eyes, black hair and tall looked about around the age of 15. She was right it was obvious.

"Okay." he agreed.

They took the boy back to the workshop and entered Daniel's room. Locked the door and closed the window.

Jack made an ice cuff and cuffed one of the boy's hands to the head stand of the bed.

"Well..." began Danity as she sat next to him. The boy was slightly afraid of them, that was clear. "Tell us your name." she said in a sweet voice.

"My name is...Andy." he stammered. His voice was the younger voice that was coming from Danity when her hand made contact with the blood.

Daniel frowned, "Wait... I though I heard Pitch call Andrew... Andy in our last encounter." Jack said "I thought so too..." Danity looked back to Andy and asked "Why were you alone? Where did you come from?"

The boy said "I-I don't know... I woke up on tha-that alter thing... And I heard a voice talking to me." Danity glanced at Jack and Daniel and back to Andy. "Go on." she offered politely. "A-And it said..." continued Andy "It was Man in Moon... An-And that I should... That I-I shouldn't be afraid, I'd be found b-by good people..."

Danity looked just as shocked as Daniel and Jack. "What else did he say?" asked Daniel.

Andy looked to the ground and said "He told me that I would help out... And that's it..."

Danity stared at the ground and then to Jack. "I think we just got a little extra help." she stated. "Go get the others."

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the slow updates guys! I've been arguing with my mom alot lately and she banned me to use FanFiction for a month! So I'm going to be using stealth mode from now on. xD Oh I hope you guys liked my twist c; Review and Updates soon! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Unexpected Guest Part II

**Enjoy :)**

Daniel and Jack ran downstairs to get the guardians while Danity tried talking to Andy. "Andy do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?" she asked. He looked at the floor and back at her and nodded slowly. "Everything..." he said. "H-How can I still be alive?"

She smiled sadly "It's okay. We'll figure things out." she took a pause and noticed how much Andy looked like Andrew... It wasn't much. Just the hair covering his forehead and how beautiful their eyes seemed to be in the moonlight. Even though his were Yellow they reminded her of Andrew's emerald Green eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Andy in a worried tone. He reached his free hand and grabbed hers. His hands were extremely soft and gentle and gave off a warm feeling. She looked at him and smiled "Yes, I'm fine... It's just... you remind me of my brother in some way." He chuckled and said "Well... Where is he?"

She looked back down and said "Honestly... I don't know."

The door slammed open and Jack said "They want us to take him downstairs." She nodded and said "I think we can trust him without the cuffs." He shrugged and said "Alright."

He defrosted the cuffs and Andy quickly ran by Danity's side and she smiled putting an arm around him. They walked downstairs to find Daniel arguing with Bunnymund.

"It's not safe here!" shouted Bunny.  
"Yes, it is! Just because he's his son doesn't mean he's just as bad!" screamed Daniel.  
"Of course it does!" he argued.

Danity said "Stop it! Both of you!" Daniel flew over to her and hugged her from her waist. "He started it." he mummbled. She chuckled and looked to see all the guardians didn't believe what they were seeing.

North said "He is just young boy." Tooth was going to flutter over to him, but hesitated. "Are you sure that he's safe?" she asked. Sandy drew a "?" above his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Jack said "You can't be afraid of someone or something that's afraid of you!" they faced the boy who was hiding behind Danity. Jack continued "It's clear he is just as afraid of us as we are of what he isn't."

Bunnymun said "You can try convincing me he's good all you want, frostbite, but I ain't buying." He glared at Andy and began walking closer to him. Danity wrapped him in her arms and said "Don't get close to him if you're so worried about him being evil."

Bunnymun scoffed in disbelief "Are you joking!? Just because he's a younger kid doesn't mean I'm not afraid to pound his face in!" Andy dug his face into Danity's chest and she could feel him quivering with fear.

She said "Leave him alone." Her tone was dangerous and serious. He looked at all the other guardians who just kept staring at Andy.

"You know what!?" he shouted, "If you're so close on defending this BOY I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up being on Pitch's side after all!"

Silence.

Andy saw Danity staring blankly. A tear made it's way down her cheek. She said "If that's what you believe... then I'll get out of your way to leave you with one worry less." She turned and began walking away.

"W-Wait! Danity!" Andy raced toward her, but she didn't stop. He grabbed her wrist and she turned shocked. "D-Don't go... Please..." he spoke "Please..." She smiled sadly and took her hand in his and they began walking away furthur.

Daniel's eyes turned a low blue and he said "Danity! Come ba-" Jack grabbed his son's arm and he flew over to her. Just as she was walking out the enterance he closed the door.

"Danity..." said Jack "You can't just leave. You, Danny, and I are the only ones that can get what we need to defeat Pitch." She said "Jack they don't trust me... So I don't think I should stick around." She tried opening the door again, but he slammed it closed.

"Listen!" he shouted "You are the only real shot we may have to end this! If you leave then we're left with nothing at all! If they don't trust you, fine! But I do! And you're the only thing standing between defeat and victory." his voice lowered. She said "Alright then... But I'm not staying here."

Daniel stepped forward "And you're not going alone either." He smiled and Jack opened the door. They all walked out.

"Jack!" called out Rapunzel. He turned to see her running towards him. She tackled him in a hug and said "D-Don't leave please... Don't." He looked at her and said "I have to... She's our only chance." He leaned in and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Their lips parted with a loud smack and he smiled.

"I love you." he said warmly.  
"I love you more." she responded.  
"I love you most." he added.

* * *

They all were back at the forest where they had found Andy.

"So..." began Danny "Do you remember anythign at all?"  
"Yes." he responded. "How I died and everything."

Silence.

"How did it happen?" asked Jack. Andy was lost in his flashback as he explained the story of his death.

* * *

"What time will you be home?" asked Andy with sadness in his eyes. "I should be back by tomorrow morning." smiled his dad. Andy nodded and his father kissed his forehead. "Don't stay up late." his father commanded. Andy chuckled "I promise."

HIs father waved good bye and was out the door. Andy watched until his form had disappeared down the road.

* * *

"Where was he going?" asked Daniel. Andy said "He told me it was a town meeting. Only for the men and it was important that he went."

* * *

His father's form had disappered in no less than two minutes. He stared out the window at the shining bright moon.

After minutes of staring at the moon he began to feel sleepy. He had fallen asleep at his window beneath the moon's light. The pale moonlight washed over the boy's figure. Making his dark black hair glow and rosy cheeks look pallid.

* * *

"So you fell asleep when they came?" asked Danity. "Kind of..." he said in a sad town.

* * *

There was a tapping noise at the door.

"Hm?" he sat up sleepily. "Dad's home already?" he looked up at the window again, but the moon was still out.

He walked over to the door and opened up slightly. There were several men standing there.

"Are your parents here?" asked the first man.  
"Uh no sire, sorry. It's just me." assured Andy.

The first man eyed the others and said "Get him." He walked away as the other men grabbed Andy.

They held his limbs and began to walk away. Andy was struggling the best he could and calling out for help, but no one would come to his aid.

They arrived at a ritual sight. Lit with several torches and candles. The place gave off an extremely cold and unwelcomed vibe.

"Over here!" said the first male voice. "Here!?" shouted the others. "N-No! Ple-Please! Let me go!" shouted Andy. Struggling the absolute best he could to get out of the mens grasp. "Strap him down!" said the first man. Suddenly they slammed his body against the alter. He tried sitting up and running but he just couldn't. They tied his limbs down."NO! Please! Don't!" cried out Andy in desperation. "Hurry! We're running out of time!" shouted the first male. "Got him!" shouted the second man. He tugged and tugged at the ropes binding him, but it was no use. "No! Pl-" they covered his mouth. Then all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his chest, but then vanished.

* * *

Silence.

"What an awful way to die..." whispered Danity.

Jack couldn't help but feel sorrow. His death wasn't even that bad.

Daniel said "Wait a minute!" Everyone turned to look at him. "Man in Moon said Andy was going to become use to us right?! Maybe he can help us et into Pitch's lair and back out!"

Everyone was shocked. "Alright!" shouted Danity and Jack. Andy was twiddling his fingers.

"H-Hey guys..." he said in a low voice.  
"Yes Andy?" asked Danity in her sweet voice.  
"C-Can we make a quick stop?" he asked.  
"Sure, where is it?" asked Jack.  
Andy looked left and right and then sighed to himself. "My home..."

**To BE Continued...**

**Okay Im sorry. Kill me already x( I kow Ive been updating really slow and short chapters :C But it's hard! She always has the computer and I have to write the chapter piece by piece x( But Updates soon! And review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Never Forgotten

**Okay I am TRULY sorry Ive been updating SLOWER THAN EVER! But this chapter is LONG so I hope you enjoy.**

As they made their way towards Andy's old home they stopped in front of the abandonned cabin.

"This is it." whispered Andy.

Nobody answered in return, but they all walked forward anyway. Andy was the first to step up and grasp the handle to the door and pushed it open.

He took in the scene before him and sighed. Everything was covered in white tarpets so it gave off an even more creepier feeling that usual.

He stepped inside and the rest followed.

Daniel saw the white sheets and was half expecting something to randomly happen. Like if the tarpets would lift on their own or as if the furniture underneath the sheets would magicly begin to levitate on their own.

He couldn't help but give a small smile at the memories flooding over him. He took a picture frame off the ground and dusted the dust off revealing a photograph of Pitch in human form along with his son at his side.

"Is that... Pitch?" asked Jack looking over Andy's shoulder.  
"Yes... back when we were both human." answered And giving a sad smile.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not used to seeing your dad like a human." apologized Jack.

Andy gave hearted chuckle. "That's fine." he answered.

Danity said "You guys...?"

Everyone turned to a corner she was pointing at where the silhoutte of a man stood.

Out of no where walked out the Nightmare King himself.

"Well, well. What a pleasant surprise." he muttered.

Andy dropped the photo and it fell to the ground breaking the frame into dozens of pieces.

"Dad?" he muttered to himself.

Pitch stared back in disgust. "Who is this brat? Another helper?" he laughed cruelly. "You are gathering all the help you guys can get, but it's not any use now. It won't do you cany good."

Andy stepped closer, Jack tried to pull him back but Andy merely walked onward.

"D-Dad it's me... Andy... Your son." he spoke directly to Pitch.  
"What?" scoffed Pitch angrily. he glared at Jack, Daniel and Danity.

"Do you think you can make me pity you just because you simply got a boy that looked like my son and pass him to be him!?" he shouted in anger. "You guardians are trully pathetic! You think that you can come and invade my old home! And tell me this KID is my son?! He is dead! He died!" He turned to Andy "You are NOT my son child." he growled.

Andy stepped closer and touched his father's hand. "It is me! I am your son!" he shouted.

Pitch felt chills run up his arm and spine. A warm feeling grew inside him and he hated it. He puled away quickly "Step away!" he shouted.

HE steped back and disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

Pitch walked out from another shadow and was back at his dark and cold lair. He clutched his chest not being able to shake away the feeling that boy had passed onto him.

"This can't be..." he muttered to himself. "No... It isn't possible."

A loud violent cough had pulled him out of his thoughts.

He turned his attention to the wall where Andrew was bound to.

He had deep bags beneath his eyes as if he had not had the sleep he deserved for a long time. If possible he had become paler than he already was. He had even grown thiner from lack of nutrition. The tattoos on his chest seemed to be fading as if they were like a light bulb flickering from being used too often. Andrew looked extremely sick and he was.

"You." barked Pitch. He raced over and clutched Andrew's throat. "You sent them a message! You're helping them with a plan! You're doing this!"

His grip tightened around the younger boy's neck, but Andrew showed no sign of struggle from being too weak to fight back.

"I don't... know... what you're talking about..." croaked Andrew in a raspy voice.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" shouted Pitch tighening his grip.

This time Andrew struggled for air, but he still looked down at the Nightmare King and rasped out "No..."

Pitch released the angel's throat and he imideatley began to cough back in response for instant air entering his dry throat.

Pitch growled "Then how did they know about him?"  
Andrew didn't respond but merely took his precious time regaining the air in his lungs.

"It isn't possible... Is it?..." he paused "No." he growled... "No..."

Andrew gave him a look that said 'Does it look like I have any idea what you're talking about?'

Pitch claped his hands and began walking in an opposite direction. "Perhaps it shall be better if you rest Andrew."

Andrew's eyes widened in surprise... That was the first time Pitch had called him his actually name. He knew something big had happened and something or someone was coming. He just had to figure out what and when?

He did not have much time to think about anything else before the black sand had wrapped around his eyes and his head fell to his chest in a limp.

* * *

Andrew found himself sitting in a cabin. White sheets were covering the furniture. The place seemed to have been abandonned for a very long time just by looking at it.

"He doesn't believe I'm his son." said a voice.

Andrew turned and his heart was ready to leap out his chest from joy. There stood Jack, Daniel, Danity and boy that resembled Pitch alot.

"You have to understand it's not that easy." explained Daniel.  
"Losing a son and suddeny regaining him like that out of no where... Obviously he wouldn't believe it right away." added Danity.  
"We have to make him believe." added Jack in a supportive manner.

The boy paced back and forth in the room and said "No... Something isn't right here."

"What do you mean?" aske Danity.  
"I mean... Something is wrong. It feels like... like... We aren't doing something right."  
"Like what?" asked Danity.

Andrew walked over to her. He stared directly into her eyes. "Danity?" he whispered.

It seemed that she could not hear or see him.

"Danity." he tried again a little louder.  
Nothing.  
"DANITY!" he shouted.

Danity's eyes widened and she turned around and around.

"Andrew?" she asked.  
"What?" asked Jack. "Are you okay?"  
"No-NO." she stammmered "I heard Andew's voice."

Daniel listened carefully and Andrew shouted "DANIEL!" Daniel looked taken aback and said "I-I heard it too..." it was right here.

He stepped forward an inch from Andrew. ANdrew suddenly got an idea. He willed his remaining power and took a step walking into Daniel.

Daniel fell to his knees screaming and yelling.

"Wh-What's happening!?" shouted Andy over Daniel as he tried to get him up.

Suddenly the screaming ceased. Daniel looked up and met Danity's gaze. His eyes shimmering green.

"You okay?" she asked.

Daniel said "Li-LIsten you guys! I don't have much time! It's me Andrew! You need to hurry up and find me! I'm hidden in Pitch's lair! Y-You  
have to hurry! He's draining my power and I don't have much left! You have to hurry! I don't know how much longer it'll be before I..." he paused. "Before I die..." he whispered "Hurry! I-"

Daniel fell to his knees and Andrew found himself kicked out of his body. Daniel panted quickly and before Andrew could do anything again he blinked twice and the second time found himself staring into Pitch's hard glare.

"You... are in serious trouble." he growled.

* * *

Danity helped Daniel to his feet as he caught his breath.

"Okay.. That was definately not a good sign." said Jack.  
"You don't say?" said Andy sarcastically.  
"Actually, I do say." replied Jack in an impatient tone.

Danity out of all of them seemed to be the most shocked. Had she really just witnessed her brother talking through her boyfriend? Yes hse did, she was sure of it. Jack and Andy saw it too. Had they?

"Who's Andrew?" asked Andy.  
"He's... her brother." panted Daniel while pointing at Danity.

That answered her question. Andrew had somehow gathered the strength to talk to them through Daniel. She wished he had stayed longer and had been more specific. She really missed him and she wasn't sure how much longer it would be before she got to hold her brother tightly in her arms again. Feel the way his soft smooth white wings wrap around her and embrace her making her feel like nothing else in that moment would matter.

"Danity? Danity?!" shouted JAck shaking her.

She shook her head "Huh!? Oh. Sorry." she apologized sheepishly not realizing she had been spacing out for quite a few seconds.

"Your brother possessed me." muttered Daniel.  
"Y-Yeah... I saw that." she assured him.  
"But did you hear what he was saying? Pitch is draining him of his power, he said. What if it's worse than we think?" asked Jack.  
"That doesn't matter. You heard him. He needs to be found fast! If not he won't make it!" shouted Danity.  
"Yeah, but we don't know where he is." reasoned Jack.

Andy snapped his fingers "Maybe I can find his location through the shadows." he concluded.  
"How?" asked the other three in unison.  
"I can probably track the shadows my dad used to get to his place.. I can get is in... like... NOW."

Everyone stared at Andy as if it were to crazy to believe.

"You really think so?" asked Daniel.  
"Yes!" said Andy getting impatient "Now are you going to at least try?! Or just stand here with no other options!?"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"We're in."

Andy took Daniel's hand, Daniel took Danity's hand and Jack held Danity's free hand.

"Don't let go whatever you do." warned Andy.  
"Got it." Jack assured him he was listening, though he spoke for Daniel and Danity as well.

Andy said "Ready?!"  
"READY." they confirmed.

Andy ran towards a shadow in a corner and closed his eyes prepared for anything that may hit him; specifically the wall. Suddenly Andy found himself opening his eyes and for a split second saw nothing but darkness and the next second felt he landed on a cold floor with a loud smack. Daniel, Danity and Jack falling behind him.

They looked up taking in the scenery before them.

Dark, cold, black tiled floors, cages hanging above them everywhere, and quiet.

"Where are we?" whispered Daniel as he helped Danity up.  
"Pitch's lair." confirmed Jack taking Danity's hand and standing.  
"This is it?" asked Andy accepting Jack's hand to stand.  
"Yes... Not any differnt than it was before." he said in an almost angry tone.

Jack gripped his staff and said "Alright. Split up. Find Danity's soul. I'll try to go find Andrew."  
"Wait!" whisper-shouted Danity. "Split up? B-But thats dangerous."  
"Yes, but that's why it'll be the three of you. Use Andy's shadow travel to go everywhere in here quickly and find it. I'll find Andrew." Jack answered.  
"But dad-"  
"Daniel." Jack interrupted his son. "It's going to be fine... I know you can do this. I believe in you."

Daniel took a deep breath and nodded in understanding.

"Come on you guys we can't afford ot waste any time." said Andy.

Jack watched as they took hands and ran into shadows disappearing.

Jack gripped his staff tightly and let out a small sigh and he began to search the lair. His feet making no noise as he took slow and careful steps.

Only minutes had gone by when he came across a figure leaning against the wall.

"Andrew?" whispered the winter spirit.

He noticed that Andrew was bound to the wall. His wrists were red from signs of struggle and he looked more extremely pallid than before. He had deeply edged bags beneath his closed eyes. Even the tattoos on his bare chest seemed to be faded from the energy-draining surroundings.

Suddenly a voice he loaths startled him. "Hello, Jack Frost." the voice had a disgusted tone to it.

Jack turned quickly readying his staff and met the amber eyes of the NIghtmare King himself.

"Pitch." he growled.  
"SO nice ot see you here." cooed Pitch Black.  
"Let him go!" Jack wasted no time making his point as to why he was here.  
"So rude." Pitch said sarcastically "But I understand you want the boy back. Do you like the makeover I gave him?"  
"He's just a kid Pitch!" snapped the winter spirit.  
"Yes, yes he is. And he is doing a wonderful job at bringing me power." said Pitch obviously not caring.

"But tell you what!" Pitch continued. "Since you've come so far and in your journey I won't let you leave without a memory."  
"What do you mean?" asked Jack curiously.  
"I mean"- Pitch clapped twice- "I want you to see something before you leave empty handed."

Suddenly shrill screams tore through the air like a knife. Jack turned his attention to Andrew and saw him screaming uncontrollably. His green eyes were now a brilliant white, but Jack swore they were not as white as they used to be. The tattoos on his chest were glowing as well. Jack heard a crunching noise as he took noitce the black sand tendrils were digging into his skin and extracting light from within the angel.

"STOP!" shouted Jack "YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

Pitch merely ignore the winter spirit's request and watched the scenery before him.

Jack didn't know what to do he couldn't stand there and watch the boy get drained of life.

He turned to Pitch and charged towards him. Luckily he had managed to tackled Pitch to the ground.

"You little twit!" shouted Pitch furious. He pushed Jack off with great amount of force.

He raised his hands and brought them down swiftly as black sand shot out from his wide open palms. Jack jumped to the side avoiding the sand easily he used his staff to then shoot a huge blast of ice towards the Nightmare King.

Pitch rose his hands as sand came up from the ground and rose several feet high hitting the ice instead of him. Pitch jumped to the side and Jack tried again but Pitch only used the same gesture. After several tries later Jack found himself incased in walls of ice.

"You think you can defeat me." taunted Pitch as he appeared in one reflection. Jack growled as he ran the hook of his staff into the ice shattering it into pieces.

"You try to make yourself believe you are strong." continued Pitch. Jack turned and saw him in another reflection of ice. Jack repeated the same movement.

"You are no stronger than those simple little fools of guardians." Pitch didn't stop.

Jack growled loudly as he broke all ice mirrors and Pitch's reflection appeared in every single shattered ice making the image extremely cracked.

"You are NEVER going to beat me this time Jack! I am now the most powerful being on Earth! And there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

Jack gave one final loud yell and winds tore apart his barrier as it flew everywhere in pieces.

"Just watch me." growled Jack in a low angry voice.

Suddenly he had noticed the screaming of Andrew had ceased. Jack turned to see that the boy had lost conciousness but the tendril kept stealing light from the boy.

Jack was suddenly startled to see a form of light forming in the center of the room. It was taking shape of what seemed to be a person.

"Look Jack." whispered Pitch.

Jack realized he was caught off guard but sand shot out from the floor forming chains around his wrists and ankles preventing him to move.

Pitch simply laughed at the struggling spirirt before him. Pitch grabbed his face forcefully and forced Jack to stare into the light forming in the room.

"Just watch Jack... Watch." he teased.

The tendrils had stopped extracting light and the glow from the form was now dying down. Jack was in some way afraid of what may be revealed.

Then his heart dropped to see a teenage boy with brown hair and chocloate brown eyes, pink cheeks and peachy skin.

The boy swayed from confusion but suddenly froze as his gaze fell upon the winter spirit.

Jack's voice didn't seem to work at all, but he mustered out a single choked word. "Jamie?"

"J-Jack?" whispered the boy.

"WHAT A DELIGHT!" shouted Pitch as he released Jack's face, but Jack bothered not to move at all.

Jack found himself only staring at his old and first friend.

"Jack you must be asking youself 'why? how?' Well here's yor answer." said Pitch. "I chose to revive the simple teenage Jamie because... Don't you remember Jack? Your bond had only grown stronger with in years of your first believer. Even after so many years Jamie had never once stopped believing in you. From the time in his room all the way up until... his death."

Jamie didn't seem to be paying any attention to what Pitch was saying due to the fact his friend was standing before him.

"Your bond had only grown so strong." continued Pitch "But it was most strong when he was a teen. Due to the fact he found that special someone and began to spend more time with them. He made a family of his own and yet he still managed to smuggle a couple hours just for you, Jack. But Jamie knew it wouldn't be the same as when he was younger and had more time for his first true hero. He wished he was back in the times when you were at his side all the time..."

Jack felt his heart aching with pain.

"Take your pick Jack... Will you leave with," -he gestured to Andrew- "the boy you have only known for days or"- he gestured to Jamie-" your first believer."

Jack felt his heart race. He was stuck in a crossroads. He loved Jamie with all his heart, but he knew deep down that if he chose Jamie that Pitch would surely have won against them. Andrew was the thing that gave Pitch his victory and he knew that if he alost chose Jamie he'd be selfish. Ignoring all the pain that Danity would suffer... Not to mention every child in the entire world would be suffering from the nightmares Pitch would bestow upon them.

"Time's ticking." warned PItch in an impatient manner.

Jack clenched his fists as he looked at Jamie one more time and felt tears threatening to escape his eyes "I'm sorry Jamie..." he whispered.

Jack glared at Pitch and refused to give into temptation.

Before he realized it he saw Andy charged past Jamie and had tackled Pitch to the ground with a loud grunt.

Jack shook his head in disbelief taking notice that Andy had not passed Jamie, but had gone through him.

"JACK!" shouted Danity's voice.

Jack turned to see Danity and Daniel running towards him and something was different.

Danity's necklace was now glowing extremely white and her wings... Were white.

She pulled out her sword and running past Jack her swords sliced through in a swift motion. Daniel ran to his dad's side and said "We did it!" Jack stared at Jamie's image.

"Jamie!" Jack shouted. Daniel shook his dad and shouted "DAD! DAD!"

Jack met Daniel's worried rainbow eyes.

"There's nothing there. Do you hear me!? There is nothing there! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Daniel shouted.

Jack turned his attention back to Jamie and realized his image was flickering. Just as quickly Jamie had vanished.

Jack felt his heart sink, but snapped out of it quick.

"Come on! We got help Andrew!" he shouted. Jack and Daniel ran to Andrew's form.

In the distance Jack and Daniel could hear swords clinging and Andy shouting "It's me your son!"

"My son is dead!" shouted Pitch. "You are foolish to think I would fall for such idiotic attempts to get me to soften!"

Another clining sound was heard and Andy shouted "It's me don't you see!"

The clinging stopped.

Jack ignored the sounds behind him as much as he could.

Daniel touched Andrew's wrists and his hands went transparent and Andrew's wrists went transparent as well. His hands fell through the shackles as if there were never anything there in the first place. He fell over Jack's shoulder. Daniel quickly did the same to his other remaining restraints and Andrew was finally freed. Jack and Daniel turned around quickly.

There stood Pitch embracing Andy tightly.

"Andy... I dind't believe you had come back to me." said Pitch.

Danity stood only a few feet away watching as father and son embraced.

Daniel turned to see a black fog covering a metalic globe was fading and in seconds completely gone. It was all over... Just like that... Finally over.

He suddenly heard a loud sound as if something had been punctured.

He turned to see Pitch had drove a sword straight through his son's chest.

"ANDY!" shouted Danity.

Pitch pulled out the sword and Andy fell to the ground gasping for air. Jack and Daniel ran to him and Pitch stepped back staring at the blood staining his hands.

Danity was about to drive her sword through Pitch, but suddenly took notice Pitch stared at his blood tainted hands. She took interest carefully.

Pitch stared deep into the crimson red liquid staining the palms of his hands and couldn't believe he watched his son's death playing out. The images changed to Andy waking up on the very altar he was killed on. The images then changed to Andy at North's workshop. Pitch heard voices whispering 'I am your son... your son.'

Pitch's eyes widened as he felt the point of Danity's sword at his chest. He faced her to see she had tears in her eyes.

"You killed him..."she sobbed. Digging the poin deeper into his chest.  
"Go... DO it. I deserve it." he let his head fall in shame of killing his son.

How could he not have seen it before? There it was in plain sight... The resemblence, name and everything. Perhaps he had not seen it because he was blinded by the very power he was craving for so long... And now it was his fault that his son was dead again.

Danity lowered her sword shaking her head and tears made their way down her cheeks. \

"No..." she whispered "You deserve this pain... You deserve it." She sheathed her sword and watched as Pitch merely let his shadows take him whole. Where he went? She didn't know or care. She knew he would live with the guilt of murdering his own son. She knew he would be gone for good.

She turned to see Jack cradling Andy's body and Daniel staring sadly. Andrew's body lay still on the floor not moving at all.

Andy's eyes were barely open as he gave one look at her and a weak smile. She knelt in front of him taking her hand in his.

"You're going to be okay, Andy..." she let tears fall.  
"No." he whispered shaking his head weakly. "This is what I came for... I knew.. from the start..."  
"Andy... I-I-" Danity didn't know what to say. She had only known him one night and it had felt like an eternity. She had never expected to lose him so fast... even though he was just a friend.

"Thank you..." he whispered "Thank you all... For everything."  
"Your welcome..." whispered Jack tearing up "Thank you too... If it weren't for you... We would have never saved him."  
"Thank you..." was all Daniel was able to manage.

Andy gave one small smile and suddenly his eyes closed and he was gone.

Danity hugged Daniel and shook her head refusing to believe she lost a friend.

"Look." whispered Jack.

Daniel and Danity turned to see Andy's body vanish completely.

Jack sighed standing and helping up Daniel and Danity.

"He knew from the start what he came to do.. He knew what was coming and yet he accepted to help us... He was a good person." muttered Jack.

Daniel wanted to say so many things, but just coulnd't bring himself to do it.

Danity felt the same as well so instead she silently nodded with Daniel and they turned to Andrew.

She handed Daniel the necklace and he knelt down putting it around Andrew's neck.

Some of the color returned to not only his tattoos, but his face. The bags underneath his eyes were gone and now his breathes came steadily and easy.

"Let's go..." whispered Jack. "We should get back home."

* * *

They arrived back at the workshop greeted by everybody.

"What happened?!" shouted Tooth.

Jack said "Guys go take Andrew to get rest. I'll stay here explaining."

Daniel and Danity didn't argue as they both went to carry Andrew up to their room.

* * *

Everybody had stayed up all night without a single word after Jack had said everything.

"I feel sorry for ever doubting him." Bunny said sadly.  
"It;s okay Bunny." said Jack. "Everything is fine now... He knew from the start and made the sacrafice. Let his little time lived again be remembered."

Andrew came down the stairs with Danity and Daniel.

He looked better, but not fine.

"I didn't even get to thank him." said Andrew.  
"You didn't have to." said Jack "All that matters is that you're safe and so is the rest of the world."

Without any other words everybody left the rooms silently.

Andrew sat next to Danity.

"HE was a good kid." she smiled  
"I'm sure he was.." said Andrew managing a sad smile.

She let a single tear escape her eyes.

"But remember Danity." said Andrew "With great responsibilty comes great sacrafice and though those who have fallen may be gone... they will never be forgotten."

**End.**

**Okay I'm sorry... I really am. But this has a really bad ending to it I know, but I actually decided to just write everything since I had taken so long to update. This story actually had inspired me by my uncle. He passed away March 16, 2006 and obviously I made this story into something really emotional, but that doesnt matter. I hope you enjoed the story. This is J. saying "thank you to you all who followed and favorited. See yah maybe in my next story if I have one."**


End file.
